Yagami Kira
by phoenix's shadow
Summary: Naruto x Death Note. Main NarutoxShikaxHina. When you think you’re a tool, when pushed far enough, killing, that's as easy as breathing.
1. Start

This will be the first big Naruto fic that I'm going to post.

Naruto xover Death Note, with mentions of Inuyasha!

I do not own any of them!

known 'ships: NaruxHinaxShika

This is a Alternate Universe!

**and yes this will have slash/yaoi, (boy on boy loven') het, and maybe femslash/yuri (girl on girl!) don't flame me and tell me you weren't warned!**

**  
Legend:**

**Kyuubi/Summons**

**""**_written word_**""**

**" **speech**"**

_'thoughts' _

XXXXXXX-means beginning/end of chapter

xxxxxxx-time skip._  
_

**I don't know if I want to have _jutsu_ as anything other then just speech…tell me what you think!**

_**XxX **_

_When you think you're a tool, when pushed far enough, killing is as easy as breathing.  
_

**_XxX _**

And on with the show!

XXXXXXX

Watching the flames dance, and the screams, oh the screams, they matched a sick chorus of a demon's making. She was dead, the infant was on the alter. On this night, what a beautiful night, thought the Forth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, on this night I will give my life.

Tonight, yes, tonight looks like a good night to die.

xxxxxxx

Once in a blue moon the Hokage chooses the teams on his own, Umino Iruka-sensei, the Academy instructor for this batch of promising new genin, had no idea that this year would be one of the years that Hokage-sama would do so, and in doing so he might have, doomed or saved the world.

It wasn't very well known in the village hidden in the Leaf, that Hyuga Hinata, had been banished from her clan seven months ago, they had just thought the heiress had gotten confidence, (which is true) to be wearing colours like that, nor did most know that she has the apartment next to Uzumaki Naruto. Nor did they know they are very good friends with their other neighbour, Nara Shikamaru. A Nara who is most strange, even for a Nara. Shikamaru has told his Otosan this, 'he had become their neighbour because he did not wish to be so close to his 'troublesome' mother all the time,' his father let him have an apartment well, because he did the same thing when he reached genin many years ago.

The only living soul who knew was one old monkey…

xxxxxxx

Today was a very special day for the Third Hokage of the hidden Leaf Village, today was the day he would tell Naruto about his heritage, his family.

The best gift he could give him,

Naruto is just eight years old.

The day started like any birthday for Naruto, the villagers tried to find him, but never did; he had already found his hiding spot, a place that they could not look, Hokage-ojiisan's office. That didn't matter, because Hokage-ojiisan told him that he would get to know who his parents are!

Parents, how he wished he had them, was it true that they left him because he's a demon? Or was it because they died in battle and couldn't stay with him? Were they on a long-term mission, because they're kick ass ninjas?

…but even if they did leave him, he will at least know who they are.

"Hello there Naru-chan," smiled Sarutobi "Happy Birthday to you!" Naru-chan smiled as Hokage-ojiisan hugged him; "Now Naru-chan I know that you want to find out more them then anyone but, you need to eat!" knowing the youngling had not a bite before coming over. Reaching into the cabinet next to his desk, the old man pulled out two bowls of ramen. They ate as the newly eight year old babbled about everything and nothing thing.

"Naruto," that got little Naru-chan's attention Hokage-ojiisan never called him 'Naruto' unless it was important…or he was in trouble, "there is something you need to know before you can know about your parents," waiting for the little one to nod "Do you remember what today is?"

"Yup, it's my birthday, and the day the forth kicked the Kyuubi's ass!"

"Yes it is, but there was a rule made today, just eight years ago,"

"Rule, what rule?"

"This is what I'm going to tell you child, eight years ago today, the Kyuubi no Kitsune no Shippo, though most do not know his full name, very few would have had this honour. He had attacked our village without any reason we could see, the forth Hokage, he could not killed the demon, and so he sealed him into a child, a child that had just been born. Yes Naruto, that child is you," seeing the look on the boy's face "no, no you are not a demon your self, you just hold him, keep him at bay, without you, we would all be dead!"

The old monkey left the boy alone in his thoughts, to process this new information. Two hors passed "…ojiisan?"

"Yes, Naru-chan?"

"Can you tell me about my parents now?"

"Naruto you were born with your mother's hair,"

"Really?"

"Yes child, Your mother was one of the best medic-nins since Tsunade, one of my old students. Your mother came here from a distant world, through a portal in the form of an old well. When she first came here, she was just a child; the Uzumaki clan adopted her, as they did for most orphans, years ago. They named her Kushina, Uzumaki Kushina. Though that wasn't her birth name, it was her name here. As most children her age she when to the Shinobi Academy she passed with flying colours, she was quickly out of the academy and training to become a medic-nin. She was still able to cross the gateway to her birth world, and she used it regularly, but one day she told me that she had met someone, and she wanted to leave the ranks, it was such a sad day to see such a promising medic-nin leave, but I wouldn't stay in the way of love. I was glad she found it when she was only seventeen. She was gone for years, until one day she came back barring child, you Naruto. Her world was at war, she was married to the man who was fighting for freedom, for justice. Therefore, her world would be a safer place, but there were many who apposed them. Kushina-chan sent you here, to keep you safe Naruto; I know your parents loved you very, very much. This is all I know of your mother, Kushina-chan never really talked about your father, but she did leave you scrolls telling you about him, I would guess, I have not read them, because I cannot, they are sealed with a blood seal, only you can open them now."

The aged Hokage handed Naru-chan a scroll that had been resting on his desk. "This is the scroll all you have to do is bleed on the seal and it will open for you." biting his thumb, Naru-chan placed the bleeding digit on the seal, and watched as it opened.

**""** _My child, my boy, I wish I could be here with you right now, so you wouldn't have to read this, I wish I could have told you about your fathers, yes you have two. No one, but you can read this, and baby try not to scream too much when you read it. The old man might want you to tell him what's on this scroll. The old man will know if you lie to him, you're going to have to work on that._

_My name is Amane Misa, and your human father is Yagami Light though most of the world knew him a Kira, their god! My son, your father was the bringer of justice, this is what the war was about they did not want you father to bring justice to the sinners, and evil doers. I do not know if your father is dead or alive, I am sad to admit. I loved your father very much even if I knew he was just using me, I had the eyes, though I don't think that would have made sense to you? You see son your father and I both had Death Notes _**""**

Naruto's eye widened he had been having dreams about the Death Note, he knew what is was.

**"" **_if Minato-kun did what I asked of him, then you should know what the Death Note is, he should have added this information into your seal. I have a Death Note for you, let only those you trust touch it, then they will able to see your shinigami as well. This is the easiest way to know whom your true allies in the Shinobi world as you can change into whom ever you wish with just a hand seal. Sarutobi gave you whatever name you have now, but I named you after your father, __Light — an unusual pronunciation of the kanji for "moon," is his given name, and Yagami is written with the kanji for "night" and "god".__ Your name is, Yagami Night __Kira__ You shouldn't tell everyone your name. I don't know if anyone else was able to go through the portal before it closed, you can use you real name when you get stronger._

_Your other father, my Kira, is the one that is sealed inside you, Kyuubi no Kitsune no Shippo. You are hanyo, half demon, when you meditate Kira, you will be able to talk to him. o know youh are feeling calm about this, and when Sarutobi told you, you weren't a demon you were panicked, and this is why you are taking this so well. You know this is truth. You have his eyes(1), and I know you will be more Kitsune when you are younger, playful, though you might become more like Light-kun as you get older. I asked Shippo-kun to take my memories, so you can have them, you can use them. You will grow stronger my son; will you take over where your father and I left off? The seal that you can see here, is where your Death Note is, don't use is very much not yet, wait unit you start you missions as a genin, remember to give your shinigami apples, though you might want to have a few around before you open this seal._

_Love you all my heat and soul,_

_Your Okaasan. _**""**

xxxxxxx

Kekkei Genkai …those with Bloodlines limits are the royalty to most of the shinobi world, and most would die of shock the second they found out that their blood came from demons and gods, but mostly demons. At the stage most bloodline limits are at, the blood is very weak, the hardly have their demonic instincts left. The Byakugan the dojustu of the Hyuga Clan came from one of the greatest tricksters, the Kitsune, the fox. This is why Hyuga Hinata was pulled to Naruto, she would worship the ground he walked on, him being of purer blood then she. The Nara Kekkei Genkai came from the Shinigami, and this is why Shikamaru never found Naruto 'troublesome' to begin with, but he found Naruto irresistible after he had gotten a hold of the Death Note, even more so when he used it for the first time. Don't worry it was only the old hag that skimped out on good food for him to eat.

Their meeting after Naruto's use of the Death Note for the first time, bound them forever.

xxxxxxx

Hinata looked at the seal on her forehead before placing her Hitai-ate on. This seal was placed on her when she was banished, it's a modified bird-cage seal, its like the bird-cage seal used on the branch house, it works almost the same, as the Byakugan would deactivate at the moment of death, but it renders the barer sterile, she'll never be able to pass on her DNA.

She had grown her hair out, now it was in a short bob, she had also started wearing purples and greens(2). Her eyes still the soft lavender that greeted her every morning, grabbing an apple for Fuyu-chan she walked out the door to meet up with Kira-sama.(3)

Fuyu, the shinigami attached to Naruto was unusual for a shinigami, she hadn't gambled in nearly five hundred years, and she helped the keeper of her Death Note, without getting emotionally attached, ensuring she'll never die! She was also one of he more human looking shinigami, she always had a smile, small or large it didn't matter, it was there. She was as white and pale as her namesake(4), her hair tips dipped in red ink with what looks like blood spatter all over her. Her limb attached to her torso with clips, and safety pins. She hardly ever left Naruto's side, since he let her out of the seal when he was eight and handed her an apple.

Naruto was up and dressed in his Hitai-ate, orange jacket, and worn black pants, when Hina-chan opened his door, apple in hand. Naruto was reading a worn medical scroll for the forth time "Naruto-sama, you will do fine" reassured Hinata, Naruto was doing his medic-nin evaluation this morning before they had to head to the academy for orientation and team assignments.

"Yeah, I know that and even if I forget something Fuyu-chan will remind me, right Fuyu-chan?"

"Yes, Naruto." if she didn't, they would take away her apples!

They walked down the hall to Shika's room, as it was Shika's turn to make breakfast this week. Shikamaru was up dressed in red and green(5) Hitai-ate on and in the right position and had started on breakfast, all before the morning light streaked though his window. Placing his creation on the table, he stocked up on apples for the day, keeping them in his ninja pouch.

xxxxxxx

Naruto passed the evaluation just as Hinata said he would, he was officially an apprentice medic-nin, and he could over rule the Hokage if he needed to. All her had to do to keep his knew status, was doing hours in the infirmary. And now they had twenty minutes to get to the academy on time. The three humans or mostly humans, pushed chakra into their legs to roof hop their way to school, while the god of death grew her wings.

Making it to the academy with minutes to spare, and Shikamaru 'it' from their game of tag. Taking their seats away from the fan-girls who by had now crowed the 'last' Uchiha.

Iruka-sensei appeared and before it could have gotten ugly, and called order. "Today is the day you are no longer children, you are leaf shinobi, I am proud to be the one to announce your first genin team!" the chuunin took a breath "Team One is still in rotation, Team Two is Aoi, Hanna, and Dai,(6) you will be under Mitarashi Anko, Team Four…Team Seven is Sasuke, Shino, and Ino under Hatake Kakashi, Team Eight is still in rotation, Team Nine is Kiba, Sakura, and Choji under Yuhi Kurenai and Team Ten you are Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru under Sarutobi Asuma. Now that you know your team you may leave, but be back in two hours!"

xxxxxxx

After a lazy lunch at Ichiraku's Ramen, the newly dubbed Team Ten made their way to their class, hopefully for the last time. Talking in low voices about what they were going to do to their apartment, as no one else lived in the apartment they did, and the Landlady as well as the Hokage, said it was fine if they wanted to pull down some of the walls, and make the whole top level their home.

The Jounin senseis had started to arrive; one by one, the teams were lead away with their sensei. A tall man came in with a cigarette lit, blowing out the smoke "Team Ten, come with me."

Getting up to walk wherever their new sensei would lead they fallowed him.

He had them meet on the roof, "So tell me about your self, likes, dislikes, dreams, hobbies, you know the normal stuff, I'm Sarutobi Asuma…"

XXXXXXX

Author's Notes:

(1)I know Shippo has green eyes, but go with it

(2) She doesn't look like_ that _dinosaur! That guy gives me the creeps! I can't even say his name! Just think deep purples, and soft green, or deep green and soft purples which ever colour you wan to be more dominant!

(3) Hinata and the others know his real name, so they will refer to him as Kira in their head, but out loud, it still Naruto, until he revels himself.

(4) Fuyu means winter

(5) try not to think Christmas!

(6) I just thought up random names, I think they're all girls' names….

Definitions:

Okaasan :Mother

Otosan :Father

Ojiisan :Grandfather

Kyuubi no Kitsune: nine tailed fox, Shippo is just his name!

if you don't know about the suffixes I used this should clear some things up!

'When addressing a person in Japan, it is customary to affix the honorific suffix -san after the person's name (usually the surname, but it can also be attached to the given name of a person one knows well and is on a casual level with). -San has no reference to gender or marital status, and should never be used after the speaker's own name. To be more polite or respectful, -sama may be used in place of -san. Teachers, doctors, leaders and other notable people are addressed with -sensei instead of -san or -sama.

-Chan is a diminutive form of -san, normally used after the given name of an intimate friend, child or younger family member. -Kun is a casual suffix used after the name of friends and peers in a casual situation.

There are many different honorifics, but these are the ones most frequently used.'

And I hope you like the start of _Yagami Kira_, leave me a review, tell me anything, ask me why I put the teams like this, next chapter I'm going to revel this info, so get ahead of the game find out first! This is all that's written right now, I don't even have this in my note book, though I may start on _Slayer_ soon, its a Naruto xover Buffy: the Vamp Slayer. This fic I have like 72 note book pages done, I'm just to lazy to type it all out! And again I do hope you enjoyed this!

Ja Ne!


	2. Middle

This will be the second part to the first big Naruto fic that I'm going to post.

Naruto xover Death Note, with mentions of Inuyasha!

I do not own any of them! But I so own this plot!

known 'ships: Naru/KiraxHinaxShika, slight Naruto/KiraxSasu (mostly one sided, and one will need to use the other)

This is a mostly Alternate Universe!

**And yes this will have slash/yaoi, (boy on boy loven') het, and maybe femslash/yuri (girl on girl!) don't flame me and tell me you weren't warned!**

**  
Legend:**

**Kyuubi/Summons**

""_written word_**""**

" speech**"**

'_thoughts' _

"_whispered/radio_"

-jutsu will just be speech, I'm putting it in _italics _is the jutsu is being_ whispered _and **bold **for** yelling**

Jutsu- I'm going to be using the English ones with maybe a few of the Japanese ones as well.

XXXXXXX-means beginning/end of chapter

xxxxxxx-time skip. Well because I'm not going to put _x flashback x _for flashbacks when I need them. And to really just show a time skip. As well as having a different flow to my fic.

_**XxX **_

_When you think you're a tool, when pushed far enough, killing is as easy as breathing.  
_

_**XxX **_

And on with the show!

XXXXXXX

It has been three weeks since they had became a team, and passed their final genin exam, and all they had done was train.

Three weeks of constant training, that was all, no missions, just training. It lifted their sprits to know that the other two teams that had passed had only done training as well.

xxxxxxx

"You have to do the genin exam, I know that you have passed the academy exam, but you still need to do the genin exam. I know for a fact that Kakashi is doing his bell test, and Kurenai is doing the map test, all I'm going to do is ask you a single question." their sensei explained. "If only two of you can make genin, who are you throwing back into the academy?"

The three genin hopefuls looked at each other and pointed to themselves, "Its all or nothing sensei!" Naruto was the first to react.

"Anyway you can't even do that, there is only three man cells, unless two have been partner trained, or are of a higher rank then genin, but we just got out of the academy."

Hinata nodded along there was nothing for her to add.

"Good you all pass. Thank kami-sama! Something you might not know is that the old man chose the teams this go around, and when he dose this, each team is a specialized unit." Asuma looked at the three kids and sighed. "The three of you have been chosen to become true shinobi. Can you recall the shinobi of old, a time when there was no villages, when all shinobi hid in the shadows?" waiting for their nod. "What were they used for the most?"

"Reconnaissance…."

"Infiltration,"

"…_and assassination…_"

"Yes that is true, and I will train you to become the greatest of assassins, the greatest of tools." it hurt him to say it; they were just kids, green genin, fresh out of the academy. "_True shinobi._"

xxxxxxx

And so they were training, it was their life now, but not all they did was train, of course not, they were still kids that did need to relax. They started to work on their apartment. They had converted two apartments they weren't in use to become a training dojo, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Naruto all had their old apartment to them selves. Making one apartment into one huge bath, as well as several smaller ones.

And they were fine with what they had finished so far, at lest for now.

xxxxxxx

Kira walked into the depths of his mind, not pausing to look at any of the doors. "Tosan? (1)" was called out, walking to the huge cage that held the Kyuubi no Kitsune no Shippo. "Tosan?"

"**Yes musuko, what do you need?**"the nine tailed fox, hair of fire, and eyes deeper and bluer then any ocean.

"Do you know what we're doing for shinobi training?"

"**Yes,**"

"Asuma-sensei told us their was something we all needed,"

"**And that would be?**"

"Seduction, he says it will make our jobs easier."

"**Yes my musuko, I know why your human sensei would speak of this, why ask the demon behind the cage, what help could I be?**"

"If you give your word, you can have an avatar in a shadow clone, and all someone has to do is renew the jutsu, and all you have to do is teach nine genin, one of the arts a Kitsune should learn at birth."

xxxxxxx

"Mission time brats!" the three genin looked at their sensei.

"So what's the mission?"

"Civilian assassination, some farmer wants his brother and his family killed, you just have to leave their daughter alive."

"How are we getting in?"

"The brother, he has a soft spot for blond males. Are info shows that the wife has no idea what her loving husband does in his spare time."

"How many?"

"In the family?"

"Yeah,"

"Husband, wife, daughter, two sons. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Yeah sensei, when haven't we?"

When his three brats left to gather supplies, the smoking Jounin put his head in his hands. This is their sixth family, and they don't even seem to care.

He blamed the fox; they should have never let him out for even a second. He would have to blame the nine tails, who else was there to blame?

He wasn't ready to blame himself.

And blaming the old man could get him killed, even if they were kin.

xxxxxxx

They had changed in the six weeks since their respective senseis had passed them. With their classes with Shippo-sensei as he would only be called, the nine became harder, softer, cold yet warm. They had no emotional attachment, and yet they could act if they would cry for your enemies. Through illusions, the Kitsune's greatest techniques, he had put them through hell, and bound them to his musuko forever. His son will be a god-king, and every king needs his court. None of them were close to being good enough for Shippo-sensei's eyes.

"**When I'm through with you, you will stop man, women, young, old, mated-married, or alone. With only one glance, then and only then I will know you are ready.**"

xxxxxxx

"_Sloth, Point A, clear!_"

"_Princess, Point B, target in sight!_"

"_Fish-cake, Point C, I have a visual._"

"_Roger! Go!_"

It was nice to be doing mindless missions safe at home, it help some when they knew this was the last D-ranked mission they needed to pass for the Chuunin Exams.

The next one will be in three months, and they will be held in the Leaf. None of the genin could wait.

Asuma-sensei was waiting for them on the path when they caught Tora-chan, the Fire Lady's (2) cat.

Though Shikamaru had a theory, when he heard that everyone had chased that cat down, that _everyone_ means _everyone_ had. He thought that the cat may be a summon animal.

xxxxxxx

The information had come back positive. The Wave was close to war, if the Leaf helped with this battle and killed the ruling Crime Boss, then they would have allies in the Wave as well as having access to a trade route that will pass through there, once a bridge was built.

He knew hell would break loos when they heard what their next mission will be. Maybe he would use a shadow clone for telling them. His team was all ready there and had asked for reinforcements after the Demon Brothers showed their faces. Her team was where she had gotten his information, and that left his team, yes, he will send them.

They will kill Gato. This will be their first mission will possible ninja interference, and this is very likely. Gato was the type to hire thugs, and missing-ninjas.

They will be in for a hell of a ride.

xxxxxxx

This was going to be a low B-rank, if they were lucky, a huge honour for a genin cell. However, there was a very high chance of this becoming something that they may not be ready for.

They had to pack for a month.

Getting there was the easy part, finding where Team Seven was, was even easier. That wasn't good all they had to do was ask someone where the bridge builder was, and someone showed them the way.

It was no small wonder they hadn't been killed, yet.

The three genin thought that Shippo-sensei had trained them better then this. Really, they should have taken the target out of harms way, as they were watching the house, they seen at lest seven different times where they could have killed the old man, or gotten into a position where that would be possible.

xxxxxxx

After getting mostly over their disgust, Team Ten walked up to the door and knocked.

Shino was wounded badly, and his bugs wouldn't leave his side. Sasuke was unconscious, and Ino would have scars, even if a trained medic had been there on the field when it happened. Kakashi, Copycat Kakashi, was on churches from chakra depletion.

Naruto quickly got to work, ordering Hinata and Shikamaru what they could do. Most medic-nins teach their team-mates about medicine and Naruto wasn't the exception.

Shino would do fine, just a few broken bones and low chakra. Both easy to fix. Sasuke had been trapped in an unknown genjutsu the whole time he was out. The only reason Hinata found it, was her eyes. No on else was likely to find it, it was hardly there, yet it was hurting him. Hinata told Naruto-sama (3) what she thought it was, the enemy would most likely be a genjutsu master to pull this off, and would have taken the genjutsu off the next time he had seen Sasuke. As the genjutsu would make Sasuke loyal to who ever he seen first. The wasn't the best idea to have the genjutsu like this, but there was no other way to do this one.

Hinata had read up on genjutsu with Kurenai-sensei's help. This jutsu was used in every village for their missing-nin or just to make spies, with out having the trouble of throwing away your own ninja.

Ino's wounds were from the Demon Brother's claws; luckily, it wasn't poison, and only a slow moving toxin. Naruto would be able to heal her up, but the marks on her face and back would never fade.

Sasuke was a loose cannon, and not one that Kira could afford to lose. He was have a difficult time learning the genjutsu that had been placed on Sasuke, and look here someone had done it for him, maybe he had more then a god of death looking out for him (4), that reminded him he would have to feed Fuyu soon, looking over his shoulder, yes soon, she was starting to twist.

Placing his hand in the ram seal "_Kai_" looking Sasuke in the eye, the boy's eyes widened and a small blush appeared. "N-Naruto-sama."

Kira smirked. As he placed his hand on Sasuke's cheek. Yes, this was convent indeed

xxxxxxx

Fuyu had been slightly hurt when her hanyo had been ignoring her, same as the two humans, but then smiled, what was there left to hurt? The three of them were killing, and that was good. Kira was strange for a Death Note holder and his companions, strange for Death Note users. They were killing, but with out the Death Note, yes strange indeed.

She watched as Kira learned form his father, and put his teachings to good use. Watching as he smiled at an old man and the old man turned to goo. Watching as he slowly took of the top layer of the kimono he had taken to wearing, blushing and looking down, waiting for his moment to strike!

And strike he did, getting closer to the man had been no problem, moving to bite, the man just groaned, killing him with the poison in his fangs, a laugh.

Floating through the wall, she had seen Shikamaru holding the wife with his shadow making her, kill herself. She should teach the could be her descendent more about the shadows…

Hinata had woken the to boys, "I'm here to help,"

"Are you an angel?"

"No, but I have been called a princess," which is true that was her code name, a mockery of her could have been life. She was the princess of the Hyuga Clan, but now she's more then glad Kira-sama found her, she'll be his princess. Then she severed both their heads with her blade. Licking the blood of two innocents off her blade, she turned to look at the shinigami with wide eyes, and a smirk, a smirk that should have never stretched her pale pink lips.

All the while, the daughter slept on, unknowingly waiting for her uncle to claim her.

xxxxxxx

XXXXXXX

Author's Notes:

(1) Shippo is going to be 'Dad' Tosan and Light/Kira is 'Father' Otosama

(2) The Fire Lord's Wife would be the Fire Lady…right?

(3) I was thinking of using 'Kira here, but thought not, tell me if I should, I'll fix it!

(4) This or some thing similar was said in the Death Note anime/manga

Definitions:

Tosan: Dad

Kami-sama: this is basically God

Kai: ninja technique it's a means to release some one from a genjutsu

Musuko: son

And I think this is it! If I missed some please tell me!

Try and guess what kind of unit team Kakashi and team Kurenai are! I have clues in here about it! Think about it!

I don't know if I'm going to up the ratting tell me what you think on that, 'cause I want to go into detail of torture, and maybe some slight stuff for the sex I may put in here, but I know they probably wont be too good, cute little (mostly) virgin me!

_Help!_ I don't know what to do with Zabuza and Haku! Should I kill them both, one, or the other, should I work Zabu's death in a way that Haku will become Kira's tool! I don't know; please lend a hand and_ Help!_

Ja Ne!


	3. More Middle

This will be part three to the first big Naruto fic that I'm going to post!

Naruto xover Death Note, with mentions of Inuyasha!

I do not own any of them! But I so own this plot!

known 'ships: Naru/KiraxHinaxShika, slight Naruto/KiraxSasu (mostly one sided, and one will need to use the other)

This is a mostly Alternate Universe!

**And yes this will have slash/yaoi, (boy on boy loven') het, and maybe femslash/yuri (girl on girl!) don't flame me and tell me you weren't warned!**

**  
Legend:**

**Kyuubi/Summons**

""_written word_**""**

" speech**"**

'_thoughts'_

"_whispered/radio_"

-jutsu will just be speech, I'm putting it in _italics_is the jutsu is being_ whispered _and **bold **for** yelling**

Jutsu- I'm going to be using the English ones with maybe a few of the Japanese ones as well.

XXXXXXX-means beginning/end of chapter

xxxxxxx-time skip. Well because I'm not going to put _x flashback x _for flashbacks when I need them. And to really just show a time skip. As well as having a different flow to my fic.

_**XxX**_

_When you think you're a tool, when pushed far enough, killing is as easy as breathing._

_**XxX**_

And on with the show!

XXXXXXX

She was a sobbing mess. Toughing the seal on her forehead, she shuddered. Her sobs had gotten harder, she didn't have anything, not even have a bag!

All_they_ would allow her to have was what she had on her back, she needed Kira-sama, he'll make things better, he always has, and he always will.

xxxxxxx

Shikamaru smiled as he heard his father say 'yes' to his moving out, now he needed to find Kira-sama, he knew where he should be, having memorized his schedule, and then adapted it to variables.

He should be at training area six today, nodding to him self he walked out the door with an 'I'll pick up my things later!'

Calmly walking toward the training area, he found the sobbing mess, that might have been Hinata-chan, at one point, but Hinata-chan did not do something like this in a semi-public place.

"Hinata-chan?" the strange Nara asked "W-what?! Hina-chan, oh!" she had flung herself into he's arms, and started to tell him her story.

"S-Shik-kam-mru-k-kun, t-they did it! T-they k-kick-ked m-me out! L-look-k at t-this, it-ts a seal! T-they m-made it s-so I c-can n-never hav-ve b-babies! Shi-ika! (1)"

They needed to see Kira-sama!

xxxxxxx

Shikamaru had gone home to get his things, before they went to Kira-sama's apartment. Shikamaru was sleeping, spooned into a puffy eyes, but thankfully sleeping, Hinata.

Smiling as he climbed under the blankets, laying next to them, in his crappy bed.

He was glad, they were finally home.

xxxxxxx

"Hello, Hinata-chan! Shikamaru-kun!"

"N-Narut-to-k-kun" she stuttered, blushing a deep red.

"Naruto?" the beginner shadow user was wary.

Naruto hugged them, smiling brightly as he pulled out a thin black book, "Do you know what this is?"

The other to eight year olds shook their head. "It's called a 'Death Note', what do you think it does?"

Again, the other two stared at him blankly, though the Nara had started to guess, his grandfather had mentioned it before.

"Is that _really _a 'Death Note'?"

"Shika-kun, do you have a guess, have you heard of it before?" the hanyo smirked, a twisted smirk, flashing a fang. A smirk that should never be on an eight year old.

xxxxxxx

"**Musuko, this is your mother.**" A six-foot humanoid told him, giving the boy an image of his mother. She looked happy, smiling; hair like the sun, just like his, Hokage-ojiisan said so. She stomach was swelled, he was in her tummy, he thought with a grin.

'_Mother, Okaasan, __**my**__ mother!' _giggling at his own thoughts, he now _knew _what she looked like!

"Thankyou!Thankyou!Thankyou!! Tosan!" running to the cage to hug him.

"**Tosan?**" Naruto's eyes grew wide, this was his second father, but he was still a demon lord!

"hehehe….yeah, you're my Tosan, she's my Okaasan, and he's my Otosama…." the demon smiled with kind eyes,

"**I like the sound of being, **_**your**_** Tosan. I am honoured**"

xxxxxxx

"**You're still not good enough! Huffing and puffing already! You have not seen hard yet! This is the baby exercises! Humans, you would think they could do better!**" the demon lord barked out at the nine genin in front of him, they had done quite well on his exercise for humans, but they were nowhere near ready.

xxxxxxx

'_I enjoyed that! I think I'm going to be sick! Hinata, what's wrong with you?! Why do I wan to taste it?!'_

xxxxxxx

'_Why do I wish for another in my shadow? Why do I wish to do this all over again, to make them kill? Why? I shouldn't like __**this**__!'_

xxxxxxx

'_This, this was different, then before. I'm the one who held the blade, and not a pen. Why do I feel better? Is it because I'm a hanyo?_

_Humans won't enjoy __**this**__, this much._

_Would they?'_

xxxxxxx

It had been three months, and they were finally able to see _her,_Kira-sama's shinigami, Fuyu. Kira-sama held out his Death Note, and waited for the other two to tough it.

They did, and then they both screamed, his shinigami wasn't the prettiest of sights, he knew that.

And she did too, but she just laughed.

After the two had stopped screaming, the shinigami looked them both in the eye, then in a whisper, "You two wouldn't happen to have any apples?"

xxxxxxx

Asuma-sensei had been training them with their chakra control, everyday, for the passed week. It was a good this all three of them needed to keep their control top notch, or there would have been complaints by now.

xxxxxxx

Naruto enjoyed the hospital, not once did any of the medic's ever hurt him in any way. Nor did they ever refuse to help him. They are healers, and they were sworn to heal all, and so they did, they never wanted to be known as oath breakers. All of the doctors had enjoyed Naruto's company when he was younger, and when they found out he wanted to become a medic-nin, they had to draw straws to find out who would be his 'master'.

xxxxxxx

"Yes, Naruto."

"Fuyu-chan, why do you call me 'Naruto'? Only Hina-chan, Shika-kun and I can see you, no one else see or hear you, I would be safe to call me 'Kira' or are you making sure we stay in character?" asked the blue eyed boy.

"Because, to me _Naruto_ you aren't Kira, not yet. Now _Naruto _give me another apple."

He wasn't Kira yet, how could this be, _'I think of myself as Kira, and so dose Hinata and Shikamaru, but how come Fuyu doesn't think so?'_

xxxxxxx

The answer came to him as he stared in horror as he realised he enjoyed his kill, his kill with his blade and not his pen. Before he wasn't a killer, a Kira (2) to his shinigami, he looked at the being with hair of blood.

She was smiling.

Proud.

Watching the horror on the young hanyo's face, she started to laugh.

Kira, for he was Kira now, glared at her,

She stopped, she looked,

She looked,

Scared.

xxxxxxx

"Naruto-sama, why do you wan to become a medic-nin?" asked his pale-eyed princess.

"My Okaasan was a medic-nin, Hina-chan, and I do wan to become an interrogator someday."

"What had medicine got to do with interrogating?"

"When you hurt someone, trying to brake them Hinata, to push them to that point, then bring them back, that is true torture." explain Shikamaru in a soft sage like voice, the voice he always uses when he had to explain something to Kira-sama, or Hinata, to everyone else he only sounds annoyed.

xxxxxxx

"The key to water walking is to make sure your chakra is always in motion, this isn't like tree walking, where you have to keep a steady supply going, water is always in motion, and so shall you chakra." Asuma-sensei explained to his new brats.

"That's it Hinata, you have it!"

"A little more chakra, there, that's it Shikamaru!"

"Are you sure you haven't done this before Naruto?"

xxxxxxx

"Naruto, I know you have to go to the infirmary for your hours, we need to work out how were going to do this,"

"Hai, sensei!"

"How many hours do you have to do a week?"

"Only, fifteen."

"That's good then, how many can you do a day?" knowing that just an apprentice can only workdays, and not nights.

"Three."

"Ok then, then that's easy you can still get your fifteen a week, and work five days, three hours, good that time I'll work with Hinata and Shika on things, do you know what they could work on?"

"Yeah, Hina-chan always said she wanted to do some genjutsu and Shika-kun needs some taijustu." the hanyo told his human sensei with his finger on his chin.

xxxxxxx

"Amaya-sensei I finished the cleaning the bedpans." just one of the chores to do at the bottom of the food chain.

"That's good, Now Naruto, I need you to help me with this paper work."

"okay sensei."

Today was the first day of his apprenticeship, and he knew it would be bad, but bedpans?

Naruto was just glade he knew shadow clone jutsu, it saved a lot of time.

"Next week we'll se if you can see and patients, in stead of cleaning."

"Thank you sensei!"

xxxxxxx

"See this Naruto-kun, if you weave your chakra like this, then the stitches (3) will go through smother." his sensei told him, he nodded along; this was his second real patient.

Placing his hands over the wound, the hanyo focused his chakra on the second person who would let him work on him.

Naruto was breathing heavy as he opened his eyes to see an almost seamless seam.

Looking up at his sensei, he seen her proud look, "You are just like your Okaasama." was all she said.

XXXXXXX

Author's Notes

(1) she doesn't stutter this much, hasn't in a while in my fic, but she_very _upset.

(2) Kira means killer, it's said in the episode in the anime when Light finds out his new name. I think it's also in the manga but I do not have that copy yet.

(3) its not real stitches like a needle and thread, but he's using his chakra to stitch

Definitions:

Hai is yes.

Amaya (Kira/Naruto's master in the medical field) her name means night rain. This is what she looks like, short, only four nine, long brown hair in a tight bun, brown eyes, and sliver framed glasses, and standard medic-nin dress, just think white and put her in an outfit.

Okaasama is honoured mother

if i missed anything tell me!

Yes this chapter is just basically a filler, but you need to know these this, they tie up lose ends!

Anyway I think I know what to do with Haku and Zabu but its not a definite, come on tell me what you think!

Ja Ne!


	4. And you have More Middle

This will be part four to the first big Naruto fic that I'm going to post!

Naruto xover Death Note, with mentions of Inuyasha!

I do not own any of them! But I so own this plot!

Known 'ships: Naru/KiraxHinaxShika, slight Naruto/KiraxSasu and the startings of Naruto/KiraxIno (both mostly one sided, and one will need to use the other)

This is a mostly Alternate Universe!

**And yes this will have slash/yaoi, (boy on boy loven') het, and maybe femslash/yuri (girl on girl!) don't flame me and tell me you weren't warned! Ok I don't know if I'm putting this in or not, but poor Naru-chan or another vessel may be abused/rape or something, if you don't like this you might want to stop reading this fic, I don't know when I'm going to be putting this in, this fic is writing it's self!**

**  
Legend:**

**Kyuubi/Summons**

""_Written word_**""**

"Speech**"**

'_Thoughts'_

"_Whispered/radio_"

-jutsu will just be speech, I'm putting it in _italics_is the jutsu is being_ whispered _and **bold **for** yelling**

Jutsu- I'm going to be using the English ones with maybe a few of the Japanese ones as well.

XXXXXXX-means beginning/end of chapter

xxxxxxx-time skip. Well because I'm not going to put _x flashback x _for flashbacks when I need them. And to really just show a time skip. As well as having a different flow to my fic.

_**XxX**_

_When you think you're a tool, when pushed far enough, killing is as easy as breathing._

_**XxX**_

And on with the show!

XXXXXXX

Uchiha Sasuke was fallowing Uzumaki Naruto around like a lost puppy, Shino and Ino understood why, they had been loyal to Kira-sama from the start, well the almost start. You cannot be of their blood, and had their upbringing, without being loyal to the demon lord, ruler of hell's only son, when demons gave them their Kekkei Genkai, but Kakashi and Asuma had no clue, and this was concerning them.

Well that was until Asuma found Sasuke pined agents a tree, kissing (or would that be being kissed by) Naruto.

xxxxxxx

"Death N-Not-te, w-what-t's th-that-t, w-what-t d-does it-t d-do?" Hinata stuttered out.

"It kills people,"

"W-What-t?!"

"There are rules to fallow, but when you write in the note, the person dies of a heart attack, unless it's spelled wrong, or it's not their name, or you write that they die in another way, but you must think of who you want to kill as you write their names, and there is a time limit."

"What's the limit, Naruto?"

"After you write the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next six minutes and forty seconds, and after the cause of death is written then they die in the next forty seconds."

xxxxxxx

After wandering the wood, Hinata told Kira-sama about the herbs and all the other plant life she had found in a clearing not far from the house.

Finding the clearing, Naruto looked at the herbs, thinking this will help Ino-chan with her scaring.

Hopefully.

Carefully he tried to find the plants Amaya-sensei told him that could be found in The Wave. Some hours later Naruto was sitting against a nice shaded tree, listening to the call of the birds. Some one walked into the clearing, long brown hair, and a nice pink kimono. "Hello,"

"Hey, I'm Naruto!"

"Haku."

"So what are you doing here? It wouldn't be safe for someone to be out because of Gato."

"Yes, it isn't safe to be out, but I have a friend who is sick and he need some of these herbs, Naruto."

"Would you mind if I helped? I'm a medic-nin, mostly" Naruto told the_civilian_ "mostly" was muttered under his breath.

"Thank you; I would love you help." time passed in silence, then "Naruto you told me you are a medic-nin, so you must be a ninja. However, I have a question to ask you, do you have someone important to you? Someone you would give your life for, because if you do, you will become truly strong."

"Yeah I have Precious people, Haku-chan!"

They had filled Haku's basket "Naruto-kun, I'm a boy." before he left.

"I know, Haku-chan, I know."

xxxxxxx

The herbs did help with the swelling, and maybe the deep scars, Kira was grateful, Ino was a pretty girl.

And he didn't want to have to see them too much, when he would show her how much he would need her.

She is the heiress of clan after all.

And he will need her mind in the future.

And for him to have it he needed her body.

xxxxxxx

Sarutobi looked into his crystal ball, after casting the spying jutsu on it. It was that time of day, time to check up on Naru-chan.

'_hmmm, what is this? Dose Naru-chan finally have friends? Thank kami-sama! Oh! they look so cute together! Oh the possibilities!' _After that thought the Honoured Third Hokage started giggling like a schoolgirl with her first crush.

Then stopped, they were only eight years old.

There wasn't a need to think like that…yet.

xxxxxxx

"Naruto, are there any other rules to use the Death Note?"

"Yes, Shika-kun, yes there are."

"Well, what are they?"

"There really is a lot, and some a shinigami doesn't even know, so I really can't tell you myself!"

xxxxxxx

"Kira,"

"What Fuyu?"

"You should treat me with more respect, owning a Death Note lowers your life span, as dose treating your shinigami poorly." Fuyu's eye's blazed as she towered over Kira; her voice was a wisp of a growl.

And for the first time since he truly became Kira, finding out who he really was. What he really was, he was afraid, he couldn't kill his shinigami; she liked him, but not that much.

He could not kill a shinigami,

…but his shinigami could kill him.

xxxxxxx

"Why can't I do the Bunshin no Jutsu?" Naruto let out a frustrated growl. "They always look dead; this will only help if I want my enemies thinking I'm dead! Hokage-ojiisan, can you help me?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun, I was wondering when you would ask. You have too much chakra do this jutsu, while other do not have enough, you need to learn Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, the shadow clone jutsu."

"Shadow clone jutsu, what does that do, how will it help?"

"Naruto-kun, shadow clones are solid clones, they use a lot of chakra, and you learn what they do, though you cannot use this jutsu to help you gain mussel, you can use them to read, or control your chakra."

"…Hokage-ojiisan?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Why don't you use the shadow clones for your paperwork?"

xxxxxxx

"Hello Naruto-kun!"

"Hey Haku-chan, what are you doing here?"

"My friend is still sick, and he needs more herbs, some of Goto's men found me, and they destroyed all of our hard work."

"Oh, I'm sorry about your friend, hey we can collect more herbs right?"

"Yes, yes we can!"

xxxxxxx

"Haku-chan!"

"Naruto-kun, why do you call me that!?"

"You blush when I call you that, hehehe you're pretty when you blush."

xxxxxxx

"My mother was a medical-ninja, and she was teaching me before she died, and you are a medical-ninja, maybe we could help each other?"

"That's a really good idea!"

xxxxxxx

"We need to work on your chakra control, I know that's boring, but, it's something you need!" Asuma thought that he would hear protests, 'that's boring!' 'that's stupid, we need to get to the fun stuff!' but he heard nothing.

They just nodded and got to work, if all the genin teams were like this now, he might take another one.

xxxxxxx

"Hey Hina-chan, can you go and grab my medical scroll from my bag?" Team 10 had only been formed for a day.

"Yes Naruto-sama." she calmly reached over to the bag, Asuma nearly dropped his cigarette. _'What the hell is that about?!'_ but then he considered it,_'Hinata felt that she was in Naruto's debit, and is trying to make up for him letting her stay at his place.'_

This reasoning didn't prepare him to hear Shikamaru using 'sama' as a suffix for Naruto as well.

xxxxxxx

"Why do w have to do this?" demanded a pink haired fangirl

"This is the only way you will be abele to learn from this new sensei! You're sensei should have told you that!"

"And I did," Kurenai took a breath "Sakura, the master that is going to teach the nine of you wants a blood oath to keep his secrets, and if that is what's need, then you need to do this, that's an order!"

xxxxxxx

"Using a blood oath will be difficult, all of then genin and their sensei's will need to do it, and then you have _Shippo_(1), he will be taking one as well, he will get freedom, if he keeps his word, and all he has to do is teach nine twelve year olds seduction. Minato-kun (2) when did I fall?"

xxxxxxx

"Good, good Naruto now keep it slow and light, yes….Naruto!" Amaya-sensei shouted at him.

The patient was dead, the first real person that would let him work.

He was dead. And his blood was splattered on him.

All he did was moving to fast, pressing to hard.

This is a lesson he would never forget, he didn't want to kill the old man.

Amaya had taken him to her office, she tried to help, but she was grateful and fearful that this happened, on one hand, he needed this lesson, but this might destroy all of his confidence.

Naruto looked up at Fuyu hoping to see something, but he seen nothing.

Her eyes were blank, though there was a vague sense of amusement shining though as she smiled her dark smile.

As tears fell from his deep blue depths.

xxxxxxx

"Naruto-sama?"

"Yes Hinata-chan?"

"Can anyone use a Death Note?"

"Yes, all you need is to fallow the rules and write down a name on a peace of paper from the note,"

"Will you give Shikamaru-kun and I a peace of the note?"

xxxxxxx

"Gah! I just can't get it!"

"What, Genjutsu?"

"Yeah, I'm going to have to chose soon, ninjutsu or genjutsu, Tosan said this would happen!"

"What? What will happen?"

"My chakra is settling, and I need to chose, ninjutsu or genjutsu,"

"Naruto-sama, if I may, I would suggest genjutsu, you would need the control for your medical practise, and you would lose that if you chose ninjutsu, or you could chose ninjutsu and try and regain you lost chakra control."

"Thank you Shika-kun, now I know what I keep you around for." the blond replied lightly,

The shadow user could only smile.

xxxxxxx

"Shikamaru,"

"Yeah, Fuyu?"

"It's time; I will teach you more about your shadow."

"Really, what are you going to teach me?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes, in the way of are shadowy chakra, you will be my heir."

XXXXXXX

Author's Notes:

(1) The Hokage knows the Kyuubi's real name! I said so in chapter one!

(2) Minato is the forth Hokage

Definitions:

Bunshin no Jutsu: Doppelganger Technique

And i'm sorry to say that i might not update in a while, sorry! but a friend of the family has come to stay for a while and she's on the computer more then i am, and that's saying something!


	5. Middle Still

This will be part five of the first big Naruto fic that I'm going to post!

Naruto xover Death Note, with mentions of Inuyasha!

I do not own any of them! But I so own this plot!

Known 'ships: Naru/KiraxHinaxShika, slight Naruto/KiraxSasu and the startings of Naruto/KiraxIno (both mostly one sided, and one will need to use the other)

This is a mostly Alternate Universe!

**And yes this will have slash/yaoi, (boy on boy loven') het, and maybe femslash/yuri (girl on girl!) don't flame me and tell me you weren't warned! Ok I don't know if I'm putting this in or not, but poor Naru-chan or another vessel may be abused/rape or something, if you don't like this you might want to stop reading this fic, I don't know when I'm going to be putting this in, this fic is writing it's self!**

**  
Legend:**

**Kyuubi/Summons**

""_Written word_**""**

"Speech**"**

'_Thoughts' _

"_Whispered/radio_"

-jutsu will just be speech, I'm putting it in _italics _is the jutsu is being_ whispered _and **bold **for** yelling**

Jutsu- I'm going to be using the English ones with maybe a few of the Japanese ones as well.

XXXXXXX-means beginning/end of chapter

xxxxxxx-time skip. Well because I'm not going to put _x flashback x _for flashbacks when I need them. And to really just show a time skip. As well as having a different flow to my fic.

_**XxX **_

_When you think you're a tool, when pushed far enough, killing is as easy as breathing._

_**XxX **_

And on with the show!

XXXXXXX

Team Seven had healed enough to start training again. They were doing the tree walking exercise, still.

Ino needed a bigger reserve, and Shino need to climb the way with out the help of his bugs. Before Sasuke had too much anger to climb to the top of a tree, it was clouding his focus, but now he really did not have any anger anymore, if Naruto-sama wanted him calm he will be calm, if he needed a vengeful sprite then he will be a sprite.

Now climbing the tree was a peace of cake.

Naruto-sama wanted him to make it to the top.

xxxxxxx

The bridge even though it was incomplete, was a site to see, especially when you thought for what resources the people of the Wave had available.

This bridge shone with hope to any who knew how to look.

This is where the 'final' battle of the Wave would be taking place, Kira could feel it.

xxxxxxxx

After Fuyu had _told _Kira what he was doing wrong, Kira had an apple on hand at every opportunity. Hinata didn't understand why Shikamaru and Naruto were frightened of the shinigami.

She hadn't really seen what Fuyu-chan could do.

And when she did, she wished she hadn't.

xxxxxxx

The nine new genin looked at their new sensei, and he looked them in the eye, then everything went to hell. They see what would happen if they didn't change, they saw the rise and fall of great things, war and death, love and life.

Just as fast as the Kistune Lord put them into a genjutsu, they were standing in the training field.

And they knew what was needed to be done.

xxxxxxx

"Yes, now move your arm and bring your fan, just like this, yes. Now the key to this is the allure, you humans can do it though not as good as a demon, but you can do it. If you have learned to use your killing intent, then this will be very easy for you."

xxxxxxx

"So you're the kid who wants to be an interrogator." It was a statement, made by the chief of the torture and interrogation unit.

"Yup!" Naruto nodded his head, as he finished eating.

"Then why are in the medical field?"

"What's better torture then breaking someone, putting them back together, then doing it all over again?"

The scared jounin managed a smile. _'This kid, if he can keep that attitude, him and Anko will become the best of __**friends**__ hahaha'_

xxxxxxxx

It had been weeks and there had been no sing of Zabuza, or any of the other ninjas that Gato had hired.

And Naruto learned all he could from Haku, and they were very close.

Very close.

Team Ten had been asking the bridge builder about who was working for Gato.

And the old man told them.

All they had to do was wait for the opportune moment and then strike!

xxxxxxxx

Naruto had been training all night, the night before, and Asuma decided to let the boy sleep. That was what he told the civilians, they needed to keep an eye out on the family and Naruto was the one to do it.

When the shinobi left Naruto got up, placing shadow clones around the perimeter, and waited.

Three hours later, two thugs who thought they knew how to use a sword tried to kidnap the bridge builder's daughter. It didn't work they were dead before the family knew they were there.

Then Naruto got started.

xxxxxxx

"" _Momochi, Zabuza. _

_Momochi, Haku._

_Sawiichi, Dan._

_Higarashi, Sota._

_Higarashi, Jin._

_Kerawgi, --- _**""**

xxxxxxx

Hinata and Shikamaru were guarding the old man; Ino and Sasuke were trapped in an ice dome, fighting Haku. Shino and Asuma were fighting the Grasses genjutsu masters Higarashi Jin and his brother Higarashi Sota. Kakashi was fighting the demon of the bloody mist himself, Momochi Zabuza. All in all, there were faring the best they could.

One of the two brothers would try to get to the old man as the other used a genjutsu on Asuma and Shino, but Shino would notice when one of the female kakais (1) he left on each of the brothers moved closer to the old man.

Ino had tried to use her mind transfer jutsu on the fake hunter-nin, but it did no good Haku moved out of the way in time, and Ino was left there with no mind. Sasuke had to protect her, as her mind wouldn't come back for a while.

And in doing this his Uchiha blood shone though, two tomes in one eye, and one in the other.

Kakashi and Zabuza, they were playing a classic game of hind and seek, it was going nowhere.

Then Naruto came to the bridge, and he was counting.

xxxxxxx

"_40 _

_39 _

_38 _

_37 _

_36 _

_35 _

_34 _

_33 _

_32 _

_31 _

_30 _

_29 _

_28 _

_27 _

_26 _

_25 _

_24 _

_23 _

_22 _

_21 _

_20 _

_19 _

_18 _

_17 _

_16 _

_15 _

_14 _

_13 _

_12 _

_11 _

_10 _

_9 _

_8 _

_7 _

_6 _

_5 _

_4 _

_3_

_2 _

_1 _

_0…Hahahahahahahaha…what a rush!"_

The names he had written had started to fall clutching there hearts, Gato had brought his thugs there to deal with the ninjas he hired, but soon they too fell.

Naruto was a hero.

The people of The Wave named their bridge after him.

'_I should have started to do this a long time ago! I've never felt such a rush!"_

"**I have told you there is no rush, such a killing in mass, my musuko, nothing is like it.**"

Kira had a glint in his eye; he would be doing this again very, very soon.

XXXXXXX

(1) is that how its spelled?

And I hope you love this chapter!

Has you may know this is writing its self and I know what I'm going to do for an ending, I just don't know how I'm going to do it. Well anyway please review!


	6. Yes, it is Middle Stuff

This is part six people!

Naruto xover Death Note, with mentions of Inuyasha!

I do not own any of them! But I so own this plot!

Known 'ships: Naru/KiraxHinaxShika, slight Naruto/KiraxSasu and the startings of Naruto/KiraxIno (both mostly one sided, and one will need to use the other)

This is a mostly Alternate Universe!

**And yes this will have slash/yaoi, (boy on boy loven') het, and maybe femslash/yuri (girl on girl!) don't flame me and tell me you weren't warned! Ok I don't know if I'm putting this in or not, but poor Naru-chan or another vessel may be abused/rape or something, if you don't like this you might want to stop reading this fic, I don't know when I'm going to be putting this in, this fic is writing it's self!**

**Legend:**

**Kyuubi/Summons**

_Written word_

"Speech

_Thoughts' _

_Whispered/radio_

-jutsu will just be speech, I'm putting it in _italics _is the jutsu is being_ whispered _and **bold **for** yelling**

Jutsu- I'm going to be using the English ones with maybe a few of the Japanese ones as well.

XXXXXXX-means beginning/end of chapter

xxxxxxx-time skip. Well because I'm not going to put _x flashback x _for flashbacks when I need them. And to really just show a time skip. As well as having a different flow to my fic.

_**XxX **_

_When you think you're a tool, when pushed far enough, killing is as easy as breathing._

_**XxX **_

And on with the show!

XXXXXXX

"So, Naruto-sama…ummm, the Death Note is our right?"

"Yes it is Hina-chan."

"Then could I…ummm…" she was trying to find the right words.

"I WANT TO MAKE THE EYE TRADE!"

"Hinata, you would do that for me?"

She nodded.

"Fuyu-chan, I thank you for your eyes."

They weren't watching, but if they were, they would have noticed Fuyu's smile grow more dark and twisted.

xxxxxxx

"_Why?"_

xxxxxxx

"Nara Shikamaru, line of the shadows hidden deep within the Shinigami realm, I, Fuyu keeper of shadows, will teach you all of are secrets."

"You're going to train me?!"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You are of my line."

"When?"

"Now." and with that the shinigami struck.

Shikamaru was going to wish he never saw her like this.

Beginning of the end, he realised after….

xxxxxxx

"_Why?"_

xxxxxxx

"Chunin Exams?"

"Sensei we haven't even been out of the Academy more then a year!"

"I know but I think you're all ready for this."

"Really?"

"Yes, yes I do. But that's in three months, we still have time to train and do missions!"

His announcement was meat with three identical dark twisted smiles.

xxxxxxx

Missions, a normal part of a shinobi's day. Though when a relatively new genin team asked for all, the C-ranked assassinations they had, and the Hokage let them the chunin helping in the admissions office at the time looked like a fish. And that was before they asked for all the D-ranked missions they needed to do to qualify for the Chunin Exams.

xxxxxxx

Tora-chan was completely and utterly frightened of Naruto.

She wasn't the last time they had to bring her back for the Fire Lady.

And Asuma had no idea why.

xxxxxxx

"_Why?"_

xxxxxxx

"N-Naruto-sama! m-more, yeah right there! N-" he went silent, eyes wide '_Naruto-sama hit me, why?"_

_You have no right to demand anything from me!" _Kira hissed at the 'last' Uchiha.

xxxxxxx

"Tosan, what's going to happen?"

**I will die and you will become full demon**

"but-but what about Okaasan, and Otosama? Will they still be in me?"

**Yes Musuko, yes they will you are of their blood, and no matter what happens to you, or what you do it they don't ever let you go then you will have their blood.**

"o-okay,"

xxxxxxx

Missions seemed to fly by, they seemed too easy, but they did get to travel a lot…so there was an up side to boring kills. This time of year, the Sakura blossoms were to die for. Asuma didn't know hoe they could do it, their kills, so easy, so clean, they all looked like they had heart attacks, just like that time on the bridge. He didn't want his genin involved with that, but he knew it was too late for that, he thought them to kill, and now they were the masters of it.

And they weren't even thirteen, yet.

xxxxxxx

Hinata had turned into some kind of vampire, she had sure all of her victims gave her some of their blood before she killed them; she drank it down like the best of them. Shikamaru he had made great progress in her teachings, great work, and Naruto. Kira, he truly was coming back, or just starting here…hummm…well whichever it was it didn't matter, not for long anyway. All they 'bad' people of this world were dying and the civilians noticed, the shinobi thought it was just a pick up in missions from other villages, but it wasn't, and you want to guess what they called Kira, what they referred to him in secret?

Kira.

Father like son, the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree….oh apples Shika owes me one, right…about….now!

xxxxxxx

_Hinata has the eyes, Shikamaru holds them in place, and I write their names down, we make the perfect team. I can't wait 'til the Chunin Exams, from what I hear it's going to be great!'_

xxxxxxx

"I think you should leave the Hokage's only grandson alone, wouldn't want to start a war to soon?" That was the soft voice of Hinata, Kira came into view as she finished, "You should leave Sakura-chan,"

"Yes Naruto-sama, come Konhamonaru -chan" she left.

"And tell that weak little one-tailed raccoon-puppy in the tree to come down from there," there was no need there soon was a swirl of sand and there now stood a red head, glaring "Ah, so you are the container of the One-tailed Shukaku," sand was creeping towards him.

Shikamaru was in the tree now, "Why would you try to kill your lord?"

"Lord?" his voice was low and gravely "him, my lord?" the sand didn't slow down in fact it sped up,

"Yes, container of Shukaku, why wouldn't you bow to something with nine tails?"

"Nine-tails? Him the vessel of the Kyuubi?"

"No, Kyuubi no Kitsune no Shippo-sensei is dead, I'm talking about his only son and heir, Kira-sama." no on was around to hear this Kira made sure of that with a simple illusion his father showed him, before.

Kira's head was held high as the container fell to his knees, "Milord,"

The other two with him kneeled as well; something that could get Gaara to do that was not someone to mess with.

xxxxxxx

There was one week until the Exams, and yes, the Exams had a capital letter it had to. It was the Exams!

And that meant that they couldn't leave the village but they could do killings at home, now that they knew the Old man knew about the Death Note, he would give them a name and a photo and he let them have at it.

Crime Bosses or Lords as they wanted to be known as died fast, and their most loyal thugs died soon after them, Kira didn't want to give them time to regroup.

They were counting down the day until the Exams.

xxxxxxx

They watched as the other genin teams had last minute training sessions, and as the other genin and their sensei's came to the 'Hidden' Village of the Leafs '_if every one knows where it is, why is it hidden?' _was the foremost though on Kira's mind as he tossed Fuyu an apple.

xxxxxxx

Before they even began the Exams, they when and asked for the roster from the old man, he gave it to them, it was just their luck that beside each name was a photo of one each of them was.

This Exam was going to go by fast, maybe to fast…

xxxxxxx

They go there early, before most of the others though about going there, they left the night before, and set up camp.

They were ready to scope out the completion.

xxxxxxx

The worst thing about being early is that you have to wait for the others to get there before they could start and from what Shikamaru had gathered the first test was a written one.

So they were waiting to be bored out of their minds.

Fun.

Detect the hint of sarcasm there.

xxxxxxx

So it was dawn and the other teams were coming to the exam room. Past noon was when those who were to confident, or cocky or just plain stupid would come and two hours later, the exam would start.

They were reading the roster.

XXXXXXX

Author's Notes: Sorry about this being lateish, I think it's lateish, well my comp crashed on me and then I hit some writer's block so tragically I couldn't think of what to write for this! And sorry about this being shorter then my other chapters, but I thought I should get this out there and do the Exams next chapter, Well anyway I hope my few readers liked this chapter, leave me a review, if you have time I would love to hear from you!


	7. Middle is everwhere and no end in sight

This is part seven people! Woot!

Naruto xover Death Note, with mentions of Inuyasha!

I do not own any of them! But I so own this plot!

Known 'ships: Naru/KiraxHinaxShika, slight Naruto/KiraxSasu and the startings of Naruto/KiraxIno (both mostly one sided, and one will need to use the other)

This is a mostly Alternate Universe!

**And yes this will have slash/yaoi, (boy on boy loven') het, and maybe femslash/yuri (girl on girl!) don't flame me and tell me you weren't warned! Ok I don't know if I'm putting this in or not, but poor Naru-chan or another vessel may be abused/rape or something, if you don't like this you might want to stop reading this fic, I don't know when I'm going to be putting this in, this fic is writing it's self!**

**Legend:**

**Kyuubi/Summons**

""_Written word_**""**

"Speech**"**

'_Thoughts' _

"_Whispered/radio_"

-jutsu will just be speech, I'm putting it in _italics _is the jutsu is being_ whispered _and **bold **for** yelling**

Jutsu- I'm going to be using the English ones with maybe a few of the Japanese ones as well.

XXXXXXX-means beginning/end of chapter

xxxxxxx-time skip. Well because I'm not going to put _x flashback x _for flashbacks when I need them. And to really just show a time skip. As well as having a different flow to my fic.

_**XxX **_

_When you think you're a tool, when pushed far enough, killing is as easy as breathing._

_**XxX **_

And on with the show!

XXXXXXX

"Married? We're getting married?"

"Yeah, if you want Hina-chan,"

"N-Naruto-sama, yes!"

"That's good, now all we-" Naruto was cut off by the sound of something crashing onto the floor.

"Shika!" _'He didn't hear the whole conversation then…'_

"I'll go after him,"

Hinata nodded.

Naruto easily caught up with him, grabbing him by his wrist "Naruto, if you didn't want, if you only wanted Hinata-" his couldn't finish his thoughts because Naruto had kissed him.

"Shika-kun, my Shika-kun, the three of us could be mated; you didn't hear the whole thing Shika-kun, all of us together, forever." Naruto kissed him again.

xxxxxxx

"When we do this, we will be bound, body mind and soul. If you don't love me, if you want to back down now is the time you should do it."

xxxxxxx

"**Seduction is not about forcing someone to do something they don't want to do. Seduction is about making then do something they secretly want to do, you will have to learn to find that out, how best to please them, make then breathless in want, in sheer need. And then you have it.**"

xxxxxxx

"_Why?"_

xxxxxxx

"The first part of the Chunin Exams are about to start. You are to turn in your written application forms to one of the proctors and then take your number," he explained. "After that you are to move to the seat that matches your number and immediately sit down and shut up. Once everyone has found their seats, we will begin the written section. Now listen up!" Ibiki ordered sharply.

"All papers are to remain face down until I give the signal. Before you all begin, there are a few very important rules that you must know. I'll write each of them down on the chalkboard." He paused as he snagged a piece of white chalk and began to write without looking at it. "There will be no questions so pay close attention!

"Rule number one: Each of you will begin with a total of ten points. This test has ten questions, and for every question you get wrong, we will subtract one point. Should you get every answer correct you will retain all ten points.

"Rule number two: This written test is still a team event. Passing or failing will depend upon the sum of all points held by the members of the cell. Should one of you fail, the whole team fails.

"Third rule: If you were to be caught cheating at any point during this exam we will subtract two points from each member of the cell of the person caught. Should you run out of points during the duration of the exam you and your team mates will be asked to leave, as that is a fail."

He explained eyes roaming the gathered ninja, pausing momentarily on some individuals before continuing his look around the room. "If you let the proctors catch you cheating you'll be bringing not only yourself but your entire team down with you," he continued, causing many to shiver and gulp in fear at the man's words. "If you truly aspire to be a Chunin... if you want to be the best ninja you can be... Then you had best start acting as though you are!" he advised gaining many twisted grins from his colleagues. "Now any questions?"

A Rain-nin raised his hand "I said no questions! You and your team fail!" most of the greenhorns gapped, that wasn't fair. "You have one hour... starting... now!"

xxxxxxx

"Get ready for the tenth question!" Ibiki ordered sharply causing many in the room to jump, revealing just how jumpy some of them were. "Before we get to the tenth question, I have decided to add an absolute rule," he said menacingly, eyes glaring ominously at the Genin. "Before I go on to the next question, you need to choose whether or not you are up to the challenge. You choose whether or not to take the tenth question," he stated with a dark smirk.

"What happens if someone doesn't accept the question?" Temari, who sat around the middle, asked

"Should you reject the question all of your points are immediately reduced to zero and you and your team mates fail!" he bluntly answered.

"Then why would anyone choose to reject it?" a boy in the front row demanded.

"Because of the other rule. The absolute one I mentioned. It is this, should you accept to take the final question and answer it wrong you will never again be permitted to take the Chunin exams ever again! You'll be stuck a Genin for the rest of your days," he answered with a penetrating voice.

"That's ridiculous!" Kiba shouted as he jumped to his feet, eyes narrowed at the man. "There are ninja here who have attempted this exam many times before!" He put his point forward, trying to prove that the whole thing was just a bluff.

"Heh-heh-heh," Ibiki chuckled darkly, eyes slanted in pure amusement. "It's just your rotten luck as I wasn't making the rules in the past, but now I am," he sneered. "I'm being up-front with all of you. You can take a failing grade now and try again later when you are more prepared, or you can risk everything you have worked for. Now let's begin. Those of you who choose not to accept should raise their hands," he concluded as he did a sweep over the mass. 'Let's see who will play into my bluff,' he thought victoriously as several hands rose causing many people to be escorted out.

Sakura looked up and down biting her lip, she raised her hand, and she didn't know if her new team mate could do this exam.

xxxxxxx

"Shikamaru, I though I should be the one to tell you before someone else told,"

"Yeah, Naruto what is it? Why do you have that look on your face?"

"Choji's dead."

"Wha-?"

"He was on a team with Sakura and Kiba, they're not nice, you know that."

"But Choji was doing so well in training and on missions…"

"They didn't understand how much their words would hurt him. Shika, Choji killed himself, he's never going to be on the memorial stone, he's just a faceless nin now."

Shikamaru didn't know what to do,

So he did what first came to mind.

He broke down in Kira's arms and began to shed every tear he ever would for his friend.

xxxxxxx

"That means that everyone here has just passed the first part of the Chunin Exams," he announced with an innocent smile.

"Passed? What do you mean we passed? What about the tenth question?"

"There was no tenth question beyond the 'accept or reject' thing," he answered with a broad grin, which seemed like he had just went through a total three-sixty personality change.

"Then why did we have to suffer through the first nine questions!" Temari demanded, her voice implying that it was all a waste of time.

"Those questions served a purpose," Jounin Commander started to explain, all eyes falling to him. "They were evaluating and testing our spying and data gathering skills. This exam was set up with a rule that if you failed then your whole team would fail, thus putting pressure on each of us not to let down our team mates. These questions were however, beyond that of which any normal Genin could answer, thus pushing each of us to the point that we needed to cheat." Ibiki waited to see if the genin understood so far "To ensure that there was a chance at getting the correct answers, there were Chunin seated amongst the Genin, pretending to be writing this exam alongside you. The only difference was that they had the correct answers,"

"Any who cheated clumsily were immediately failed," he stated as he brought his hands up and untied the black bandana styled ninja band and pulled it down revealing his massive scars. "If you were to be caught in certain acts of espionage it could cost you far more than just your life," he explained as all examined his various wounds. "You pay in ways that can be taken from you little by little, time and time again, when many lives hang in the balance."

"You were tortured," Shikamaru bluntly stated.

"Yes," Ibiki replied somewhat darkly as he replaced the bandana, hiding all but the scars that ran over his face. "The data you acquire can not be trusted if you can't keep your presence from your enemies," he advised wisely, speaking from experience.

"Learn that and learn it well." He paused. "If you bring back intelligence from a suspect source or a compromised operation... you are basically doing the enemies work. Putting those you serve and those you care for in danger. That is why we manoeuvred you into the only option of cheating. That is the quickest and most effective way to weed out Shinobi whose skills aren't up to par yet," he finished with a happy smile.

"Okay," Temari began with a frown. "Then what was the deal with a tenth question?"

"Ah, the tenth question, that was the first real test of this exam. It was a choice between two options. Options that were both difficult and dangerous. Those who choose to reject were immediately failed, and their friends right along with them. Those who choose to accept but wouldn't be able to answer the 'question' would have lost any chance at even advancing in the ranks of ninja. It was a double no win situation for both options." He paused to take a breath. "The two options were presented to give you a taste of what could and possibly will lie ahead should you be a Chunin."

"As a Chunin, pretend you are assigned to 'obtain' a vital document, and you know nothing of the skills or the military prowess of your enemy. Not too mention that you must cross a heavily trapped and mined route to get to your destination. Do you accept or decline the mission? Rather then place your own life and the lives of all your cell in jeopardy? Would any Chunin get along with only accepting safe missions? Hell no," he said, gaining nods from many of the proctors.

"No matter how dangerous, or how great the risk, there will be some missions that you will be unable to decline. A ninja must inspire valour in all those around him or her. Helping them all to overcome their fear, their uncertainties,"

"By choosing to accept, you answered the almost insoluble tenth question correctly. If you keep that spirit, you can probably conquer all the doubts and difficulties you will face. I'll pray you all fight the good fight," he finished with a small nod.

Naruto was looking outside one of the windows before the glass shattered, a young woman jumping inside as a black curtain unfurled behind her. "I am the Second Chief Commanding Officer for the second part of this exam, Mitarashi Anko. Let's get moving! Follow me!" she ordered sharply while punching a fist into the air, causing all the Genin and many of the proctors to blink.

"Can't you sense the mood in here?" Ibiki whispered to the woman.

"Ibiki you passed twenty-five teams!" Anko exclaimed having looked around the room. "Obviously you went way too easy on them!" she snorted with disdain.

"This year we have applicants of exceptional calibre," he stated in defence.

"Yeah right. I'll cut them down by half by the end of the next exam," she promised with a dark smirk that promised intense pain. "I get all charged up just thinking about," she muttered as she licked her lips. "I'll explain all details when we get to our destination. Training area 44. Let's move out!" she ordered once again, causing many to jump to their feet to follow. Kira and his mates stood more slowly and calmly, grouping back together before they were even out of the room.

xxxxxxx

Author's Notes:

Sorry, Sorry Sorry I know this one was late, I was hitting writer's block and I couldn't think of this fic so I started another one, I don't know if I'm going to post that one, a Harry Potter crossover BtVS where Harry goes to Azkaban, tell me if you think I should post it!

I know I said I was going to do the Exams in this chapter but I though that doing the first part and getting it out was better then doing it all and have my few fans wait for it!

Anywho leave me a review if you have time! I love feedback!


	8. You guessed it, more middle!

I'm getting tried of copying and pasting this, well this is part 8!!

Naruto xover Death Note, with mentions of Inuyasha!

I do not own any of them! But I so own this plot!

Known 'ships: Naru/KiraxHinaxShika, slight Naruto/KiraxSasu but I think I'm taking most of that out and I'm taking out the Kira/NaruxIno and replacing it with SasuxIno (both mostly one sided, and one will need to use the other)

This is a mostly Alternate Universe!

**And yes this will have slash/yaoi, (boy on boy loven') het, and maybe femslash/yuri (girl on girl!) don't flame me and tell me you weren't warned! Ok I don't know if I'm putting this in or not, but poor Naru-chan or another vessel may be abused/rape or something, if you don't like this you might want to stop reading this fic, I don't know when I'm going to be putting this in, this fic is writing it's self!**

**Legend:**

**Kyuubi/Summons**

""_Written word_**""**

"Speech**"**

'_Thoughts' _

"_Whispered/radio_"

-jutsu will just be speech, I'm putting it in _italics _is the jutsu is being_ whispered _and **bold **for** yelling**

Jutsu- I'm going to be using the English ones with maybe a few of the Japanese ones as well.

XXXXXXX-means beginning/end of chapter

xxxxxxx-time skip. Well because I'm not going to put _x flashback x _for flashbacks when I need them. And to really just show a time skip. As well as having a different flow to my fic.

_**XxX **_

_When you think you're a tool, when pushed far enough, killing is as easy as breathing._

_**XxX **_

And on with the show!

XXXXXXX

"This is the area for the second part of the exam: Training Area 44! Better known as the Forest of Death!" she said in a malicious tone that caused many of the gathered Genin, for the exception of a team or two…or three, to shiver in fear and nervousness. Her words brought many comments on the forest's creepiness, and size, along with whispered questions on what might lie within. "You are about to find out first hand why they call this the 'Forest of Death',"

"Now... Before we begin the exam." She began as she pulled out a wad of papers from her weapons pouch.

"I have to hand something out. These are consent forms; if you are to participate in this part of the exam, you must sign one. That way all details are covered in case of death, meaning you are signing so that we won't be held liable if you should you die. You wouldn't want precious me getting into trouble after all?" she asked sweetly. "Before I hand them out though, I will explain what this part of the exam entails so that you know what you are signing your life away to. Once I'm done explaining, I will be handing these out," she motioned towards the papers, "And then you and your cell members need to proceed over to that booth to submit your consent forms and get a scroll," she explained as she set the papers down, thankful that it wasn't windy out.

"Your team will get one of two scrolls. The Heaven Scroll, or the Earth scroll," she continued explaining again as she pulled a scroll of each out for them to all see. "Your goal is to obtain a second scroll, the opposite one that you get in that booth. So if you start with the Heaven Scroll, you will need the Earth Scroll, and visa versa. To pass this section of the exam, you must have both scrolls and make it to the tower located at the heart of this forest. This forest's border is a perfect circle with gates set out at measured intervals around the perimeter. Inside these gates are two separate forests and a river that ravels from one end straight over to the next. Exactly ten kilometres from each gate is the tower, giving all a fair chance to get to it.

"Within this perimeter, you are to undergo the most difficult survival test yet. You can use any technique, weapons, or attack methods you wish. It is much like a fight to the death version of capture the flag, but instead of a flag, there are scrolls." She paused to let that information sink in. "And the only way to get into the tower is to have both scrolls. Since there are twenty-six teams here, thirteen will start with the Heaven Scroll and the other thirteen with the Earth Scroll. Also, there is a time limit. You have 120 hours, five days to be exact, to complete this section of the exam," she concluded happily.

"Five days!"

"What are we supposed to do food?"

"I suppose you'll have to live off the bounty of nature," Anko said in a sadistic manner

"Inside you will encounter poisonous plants, savage beasts, traps around every corner. Not to mention you will be surrounded by enemies, meaning you'll have to sleep with one eye open the whole time. So, in addition to those who die or are severely wounded in acquiring or defending a scroll, some of you are bound to succumb to exhaustion, exposure, starvation, and dehydration among others," she said cheerfully, gaining many incredulous looks. Kira's team was wondering why they couldn't have gotten her for their team sensei

"Now with the basics covered, onto the rules that if breeched will lead to disqualification, meaning you fail. Any team that arrives at the tower must have both scrolls and all team mates present and accounted for. If you loose a team mate to death or severe injury, you fail. Thirdly, no one is permitted to leave this forest during the exam; there are no breaks, no recesses. Nothing. And the final rule: under no circumstances are you to open and look at the contents of your scrolls," she finally finished with a smug nod.

"What happens if you do look?"

"That's for those who look to know," the woman answered evasively. "This is to test your loyalties so to speak. For example, say you were of Chunnin level and you had a mission to acquire a document containing vital and top-secret information, or if you were guarding the important document that none should look at," she explained with a shrug as she noted the time. "That's all the explanation you get. We'll trade one scroll for every three forms, once you have your scroll, choose a gate. Everyone will begin at the same time. Oh! One last piece of advice: don't die!" Anko concluded sharply as she began passing the forms around.

xxxxxxx

"Hina-chan, look for who has which scroll now that we're all in the same area."

"Hai Naruto-sama," quietly Hinata whispered her ex-family's jutsu, doing as Kira had asked her. Her eyes widened as she seen where the proctors where putting the teams.

"_Naruto-sama, though each of the gates they're putting those with the same scrolls on the same side, that means-"_

"_We would have to make it to the other side of the exam and make it to the tower in five days."_ Shikamaru finished.

"This might be fun…"

xxxxxxx

"Why?"

xxxxxxx

Anko was watching her watch, counting the seconds.

Lowering her left arm "Begin!"

xxxxxxx

Team Ten was slowly tree jumping their way to the tower; they were taking their time. Waiting for their prey to come to them.

xxxxxxx

"Ino-chan,"

"Naruto-sama,"

"Come with me," it wasn't a request. The other blond nodded, fallowing her _master, _where he led her to his bedroom, maybe it was time!

"Ino-chan," Sasuke was on the bed, he was tied there, naked, "I need you to do something for me."

"What? Anything Naruto-sama!"

"Sasuke-kun, needs someone to help him, you see he thought he could order me around."

Ino gasped, "I know he can't help it he knows he is on top with anything and anyone in the Leaf, but me. I need you to be someone he can top. So he doesn't take it out on me."

Ino's eyes glazed over, '_The dream can become reality' _she nodded "Anything for you Naruto-sama."

_xxxxxxx_

"_Why?"_

xxxxxxx

Gaara was killing anything and anything that moved, he didn't care; he was just getting all their scrolls.

He had to, all for Kira-sama.

His sister and brother were scared, more then scared; even at his worst, they had never seen Gaara like this.

He had killed ten teams.

xxxxxxx

Someone was fallowing them.

Shino's bugs told them that.

A Grass-nin.

Shino told them they had to get out of there fast, that his guy was out of their liege.

They started to run, but a wind typed jutsu cut them off, blowing Ino passed the tress, Sasuke landed on the one Ino fell to, but Shino wasn't so lucky.

He broke his back on impact, and they couldn't leave, they couldn't get him help.

He was as good as dead.

Ino and Sasuke didn't show emotion, Shinobi Rule 25 (1).

They were ready to face the enemy that caused their team mate's death.

The killing intent the Grass-nin was radiating would have froze them in place if it hadn't been for lessons from Shippo-sensei.

Their kunai poised, ready for the bastard to show himself.

"Sasuke-kun, I see you are braver then your brother."

Sasuke didn't even twinge, Naruto-sama had broken him of that habit, and he would only go after him when Naruto-sama told him to.

"Who the hell are you bastard?"

"My what a dirty mouth on such a pretty girl,"

"Are we goanna fight or what?"

"If that is what you wish."

They started to fight, Ino with her genjutsu, Sasuke with taijutsu, then both with ninjutsu.

None of it was enough.

The Grass-nin swatted them away like flies.

This guy wasn't a genin, he couldn't be.

The Leaf-nins knew they couldn't do this anymore, they had nothing left.

"You see, you don't have enough power, I'm giving you s gift, the one to give you enough power to kill your brother."

The Grass-nin's neck stretched to where Sasuke was before biting him. "You will come to me, Orochimaru for power."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Sasuke! Bastard! Where are you? Come back here!"

xxxxxxx

Kira stopped; Hinata and Shikamaru heard it to.

Sasuke screamed. And it took a lot to make him scream.

Team Ten along with Gaara's team, ran to where the sound came from.

xxxxxxx

"Why?"

xxxxxxx

XXXXXXX

Author's Note:

I'm sorry that this took this long to get out, but I was so stuck on what I was going to do.

And here it is and I hoped you liked it!

(1) I think this is the rule number if not tell me and I'll fix it.


	9. Middle more ummm

I'm getting tried of copying and pasting this, well this is part 9!!

Naruto xover Death Note, with mentions of Inuyasha!

I do not own any of them! But I so own this plot!

Known 'ships: Naru/KiraxHinaxShika, slight Naruto/KiraxSasu but I think I'm taking most of that out and I'm taking out the Kira/NaruxIno and replacing it with SasuxIno (both mostly one sided, and one will need to use the other)

This is a mostly Alternate Universe!

**And yes this will have slash/yaoi, (boy on boy loven') het, and maybe femslash/yuri (girl on girl!) don't flame me and tell me you weren't warned! Ok I don't know if I'm putting this in or not, but poor Naru-chan or another vessel may be abused/rape or something, if you don't like this you might want to stop reading this fic, I don't know when I'm going to be putting this in, this fic is writing it's self!**

**Legend:**

**Kyuubi/Summons**

""_Written word_**""**

"Speech**"**

'_Thoughts' _

"_Whispered/radio_"

-jutsu will just be speech, I'm putting it in _italics _is the jutsu is being_ whispered _and **bold **for** yelling**

Jutsu- I'm going to be using the English ones with maybe a few of the Japanese ones as well.

XXXXXXX-means beginning/end of chapter

xxxxxxx-time skip. Well because I'm not going to put _x flashback x _for flashbacks when I need them. And to really just show a time skip. As well as having a different flow to my fic.

_**XxX **_

_When you think you're a tool, when pushed far enough, killing is as easy as breathing._

_**XxX **_

And on with the show!

XXXXXXX

When they finally made it to where Team Seven was, they were surprised to see Sasuke enveloped in a purple chakra, cackling madly. "Ku ku ku with this power I can finally avenge my clan, I will take this power. I don't care if I have to sell my soul to the devil himself!"

"What happened?" Hinata wondered aloud. "Something's wrong Sasuke wouldn't say something like that anymore…"

"Orochimaru."

"Fuyu-chan! Where have you been?"

"Watching them, Shino is dead; he was killed by the snake. Sasuke has the curse mark as if you couldn't tell."

"Been wondering where you were. Glad you were doing something useful."

"Well my dear Kira I know you feel something for these humans,"

The teams from Sand and Leaf watched as Sasuke killed the Sound team in front of them.

He did it slowly and painfully.

When he was going to move, again Kira stopped him.

He looked the red-eyed genin right into his red and black eyes.

They were different.

They weren't just Sharingan.

They were Mangekyou Sharingan.

xxxxxxx

"Why?"

xxxxxxx

Team Gai was at the tower when they made it there, their arrival marked the end of the exam. Sasuke was taken away to get his curse sealed; hopefully.

There was another team from the Leaf, one with Kabuto; the boy who smelled of snakes. An accomplice to Orochimaru?

Gaara and his Team and Team Ten.

Sasuke couldn't go passed this portion so the exam, he didn't have a full team.

However, what caught the proctor's attention was that it had taken the only sand team and team ten all five days, but they didn't have a scratch on them.

They were watching on the monitor when they seen the two teams dump the rest of the scrolls onto the floor.

These teams were something together they had eleven of the thirteen scrolls.

Were they collectors or were they just bloodthirsty?

xxxxxxx

"Are we still going to have the prelims?"

"Yes, I want to see who they are. How they fight, if we have to watch for anyone."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

xxxxxxx

"Why?"

xxxxxxx

"All right this is the preliminary match ups! There are too many of you to just go straight to the finals! I'm going to stay your proctor 'til then!"

She was expecting groans but there were none. "All right, if you feel that you can't fight please tell me now and you will be disqualified, but your team will be fine! That's right from this moment forward you are on your own!"

No one raised their hands. "Good, we have no babies here! You will be randomly pared up by this electronic board!"

The board started the randomly show names until there was two that stayed "Our first match is Kabuto-"

"I can't fight him! I quit!" it was one of Kabuto's team mates.

"Ok then, he quits! We need to see the next match!"

Tenten vs. Temari

"Ok ladies, stay here every one else go to the waiting/viewing area thing!" glaring at anyone who looked at her funny, it wasn't her fault she didn't know what it was called.

Tenten backed away counting the tiles on the floor '_Good, I'm in the perfect spot to attack or defend!'_

'_Look at her counting the tiles, she might be a ''real'' shinobi but she can't be a match for me!'_

"Begin!"

They waited finally Tenten got tired of waiting; she threw a kunai only to have it miss. "What! I never miss!"

"Well dear I guess this is a first huh, but it won't be the last!"

"Don't kill her."

"Ok boss man."

The jounin, Anbu and the Hokage watched as Naruto could order a sand-nin around, but if it would, and then Tenten would live.

"So I don't get to kill you, but the boss didn't say anything about not hurting you real bad."

The bunned-haired girl tried to swallow the lump in her throat, if she couldn't hit her target, she couldn't win this.

Throwing a few more weapons, she tried to make up her mind. They all missed, she knew what she was going to do.

"I was going to save this for the finals but, I have no choice!" She reached into her weapons pouches grabbing two scrolls "Twin rising dragon! (1)"

The audience watched as the girl jumped into the air, flicking the scrolls open. Most there fingered it out the scrolls were giant summon scrolls, summoning weapon after weapon.

Most missed, some were blown back to her.

Nevertheless, that didn't matter; the real interesting thing about her attack was that each and every one of her weapons had ninja wire attached to them. Pulling onto the wire, she made the weapons fallow the sand-nin.

Temari knew that she could keep dodging with the wind lie this; it would eat up her chakra. Opening her fan all the way showing the three moons, she said one thing that sealed the match. "Wind Scythe!" the wind moved, cutting Tenten all over until she had her back to the wall, Temari said it again summoning the chakra to use her jutsu one more time, she didn't kill her, but she did hurt her real bad.

"Temari of the sand is the winner!"

The medics took away Tenten while Temari joined her brothers

xxxxxxx

"Why?"

xxxxxxx

"Our next match is!"

Naruto vs. Kankaro

"What I'm not fighting him! I don't want to die!"

The higher ups from the Leaf stared at the boy from the Sand, who was he afraid of, Naruto or the Gaara kid?

"Right then this is getting boring! Ok our next match is Rock Lee vs. Gaara!"

"Lee just quit, you can't beet him, he'll kill you and I don't want to see you dead, he killed ten teams in the last test, just because he didn't like them, what do you think he could do to you here, he had permission to fight you, hurt you, kill you?"

"It will be ok Naruto, I will fight and show this Gaara that there is more to life then to just kill, there is the power of youth!"

Kira had tried to stop it, but Lee wouldn't listen. They had been in the orphanage together and Kira didn't want to see such a good friend die.

He wouldn't tell Gaara not to kill, Shukaku needed to kill to feel control, being the weakest tailed beast he didn't have much or it.

Lee and Gaara were facing each other Lee was wishing Gaara a good fight, but he didn't stand a chance, as soon as Anko said 'Begin' Gaara's sand that had been inching its way to Lee encased him

"Sand Coffin."

"Desert Funeral."

Rock Lee of the Leaf was dead.

He was a good soul, someone Kira wouldn't want to see dead.

Gaara calmly walked back to where his siblings were, satisfied with the blood he fed mother.

xxxxxxx

"Why?"

xxxxxxx

"Ok we just need someone to clean this up, and we can have the next match up!"

After Lee's remains were taken from the arena floor, there was still a stained blood puddle.

Shikamaru was fighting the last of the genin from Kabuto's team.

This genin could suck the chakra out of someone and use it as his own. The genin told Shikamaru that before they started to fight, his jutsu was activated, Shikamaru just called the shadows to him and asked them to confine the leaf-nin, he would do the rest.

Using his 'Shadow possession jutsu' Shikamaru used the genin's own jutsu ageist him, confining him to a continual loop. Forever sucking his own chakra only to replace it to get it sucked again.

Shikamaru was declared the winner.

"And the final match is! Neji vs. Hinata!"

xxxxxxx

"Why?"

xxxxxxx

Both left the balcony ready to face each other, Neji thought that this was going to be an easy win, she was less then any branch member she had been banished.

"You are fated to lose."

"Save it I don't want to hear you fate speech, when I was living with you I heard it enough to have it memorized, cousin."

"I am not your cousin, you are lower them me!"

"We share blood, that is enough for me, Neji the Hyuga, it was our family that was keeping me weak I'm glad they banished me!"

Neji started there in shock, this wasn't this cousin; Hinata was never like this.

Something was wrong.

xxxxxxx

"Why?"

xxxxxxx

"Begin!"

"It is your time to lose!"

"Stop taking and fight!"

Both took the stance of the gentle fist. Hinata knew she would win; she just needed to wait. She did write it in the Death Note

""_Hyuga Neji will lose when fighting his ex cousin in the chunin exams, during the sand/sound invasion Hyuga Neji will die from a stray jutsu from a sound nin._** ""**

Hinata thought this was cheating, but they were ninja and they did cheat to stay alive.

The two genin fighting didn't look like two genin; they were fighting like the Hyuga clan elders.

It was a beautiful dance to watch, but it was only a mater of time before one would make a mistake, every thought it would be the Banished Hyuga, but it was Neji.

One touch and Hinata had won.

xxxxxxx

"You will have one month to train, spend your time wisely."

XXXXXXX

(1) I can't remember what her attack is called but I think this is close enough for now, and you guys can tell me what it really is!


	10. Middle here, End over there

I'm getting tried of copying and pasting this, well this is part 10 this is almost done!!

Naruto xover Death Note, with mentions of Inuyasha!

I do not own any of them! But I so own this plot!

Known 'ships: Naru/KiraxHinaxShika, slight Naruto/KiraxSasu but I think I'm taking most of that out and I'm taking out the Kira/NaruxIno and replacing it with SasuxIno (both mostly one sided, and one will need to use the other) and Naru/KiraxGaara!! I don't know if Gaara's going to join the main pairing yet.

This is a mostly Alternate Universe!

**And yes this will have slash/yaoi, (boy on boy loven') het, and maybe femslash/yuri (girl on girl!) don't flame me and tell me you weren't warned! Ok I don't know if I'm putting this in or not, but poor Naru-chan or another vessel may be abused/rape or something, if you don't like this you might want to stop reading this fic, I don't know when I'm going to be putting this in, this fic is writing it's self!**

**Legend:**

**Kyuubi/Summons**

""_Written word_**""**

"Speech**"**

'_Thoughts' _

"_Whispered/radio_"

-jutsu will just be speech, I'm putting it in _italics _is the jutsu is being_ whispered _and **bold **for** yelling**

Jutsu- I'm going to be using the English ones with maybe a few of the Japanese ones as well.

XXXXXXX-means beginning/end of chapter

xxxxxxx-time skip. Well because I'm not going to put _x flashback x _for flashbacks when I need them. And to really just show a time skip. As well as having a different flow to my fic.

_**XxX **_

_When you think you're a tool, when pushed far enough, killing is as easy as breathing._

_**XxX **_

And on with the show!

XXXXXXX

"Hello Haku-chan!" three voices greeted, sounding overly sweet.

"Is there something you want?"

"Something you need?"

The orphan didn't say any thing.

Couldn't say anything.

Not after what the three had done to him.

He was now staying in one of there spare rooms they had.

xxxxxxx

One month, they had one month to plan…for everything.

The invasion would begin when Gaara was going to fight.

It was supposed to be Sasuke verses Gaara, but Orochimaru didn't care anymore; he had marked the boy.

It was all a matter of time.

xxxxxxx

"Why?"

xxxxxxx

It was one small fact that no one knew, save the three of them was that they loved sex.

(Two of them mated to a man that has kitsune blood flowing through his veins. Your mind can wander for a bit. Imagine the possibilities…)

And anything related to it.

And that did include the Icha Icha series Jiraiya the toad sannin had made.

Therefore, when they found out from the old man that he was in town, they jumped at the chance to meet him.

However, they didn't know where he would be.

…

…

…

If I were a Super Pervert, where would I hide?

…

…

…

In a tree by the baths!

xxxxxxx

"Why? Why?"

xxxxxxx

When they had found Jiraiya, he wasn't in a tree, but behind the bamboo fence peeping through the knot that was there.

He was giggling like a madman.

"Jiraiya-sama?" Hinata's sweet voice tried to get his attention.

He froze, probably thinking it was a normal girl waiting to yell to the others to come an attack.

"Ummm…how can I put this, my mates and I would love it if you would sign our copies of Icha Icha Paradise?"

"What? Hohoho! A female fan! Who would have thought? Why hello! You obviously know who I am!"

"Yup! You're Jiraiya-sama, the Super Pervert!"

"And don't you forget it!" The white haired man said with a grin.

They four spent the day together, exchanging perverted jutsu, anything and everything they could use to get some, see some, or any other some.

Jiraiya agreed to train them; they would be back tomorrow.

xxxxxxx

When they started training, the Hokage decided he wanted to watch.

And what he saw made him laugh; something he needed very much.

Their training consisted of trying new ways to peep in the early mornings, and in the afternoons. The rest of the time, they really trained.

Tree walking, water walking, and waterfall walking.

However, they had to break, or Naruto had to when he had to return to the Hospital.

xxxxxxx

"Hello Haku-chan, it's time to play,"

He couldn't even manage a whimper.

Day in and day out everything was a blur. Nothing they did to him mattered anymore; he couldn't feel it.

"But you're all broken, and that's no fun, Kira-sama will fix you when he comes home, then we can play, and we can have all the fun we want!"

Haku hated that voice, more then Naru-_Kira_ and more then that girl; Hina (if that was her full name)

But he hated that boy the one with the shadows; the girl seamed to just want his blood, and Naru-_Kira_ he just wanted to test his medical jutsu on him, he could stand that, he had done it himself, with nin they had caught, or just civilians.

_But that boy and his shadow…_

xxxxxxx

It was around that time of day.

They had to keep killing, punishing criminals.

Making sure this world was pure.

They had to, who else would?

They did this every day at the same time, killing the criminals they wanted that day, and writing in names in for weeks to come, just in case.

xxxxxxx

"Milord," said the other vessel with a bow.

"Is there something you want?"

"Milord."

"Had your mother been telling you stories?"

"yes, Milord,"

"Well then, should we find out if he has been telling the truth?" (1)

xxxxxxx

"Kira-koi, do you love him?"

"Gaara?"

"Yes,"

"My Father had a soft spot for Shukaku, and since we merged I gained that same soft spot. I don't love the demon, I don't think I could, but the boy-man…given time I could."

"Thank you for sharing that with me," Hinata smiled and started going through the bingo books.

xxxxxxx

"What colour should we paint Haku's room, now that we're getting to that end?"

"Red, no maybe we should keep it white,"

"Red so there wouldn't be stains and white so we could see them,"

"Yeah Shika-koi," she said with a smile, "Do you want to see the blood, or don't you?"

"Are we just using this room for Haku, and other's like Haku?"

"Yes,"

"Then white, you would want them to think of what we might do to them,"

xxxxxxx

"Hello my star pupils! I have something very special for you today! Today you three will sign something very amazing! Now all you have to decide if you want to have the same animal, or leave it up to fate and pick from the pile."

"Summon Animals?"

"Ah huh, yeah!"

"Where did you get all the summon scrolls?"

"Sarutobi-sensei, has a whole library full of them, so I grabbed a few that you might like!"

"How many contracts can we have?"

"Now that depends, some Bosses might let you have a full contract with other Bosses, but other's might only let you have a half contract,"

"How do we know which contract is which?"

"You don't, I only know the one I have is for toads,"

"Toads?"

"Yeah, I am the toad Sannin; I would have thought that would have given it away, and back to the scrolls! Sooo…what do you want to do?"

XXXXXXX

Author's Notes

(1) If you couldn't pick it up, they had sex.

Ok and that one done!

WOOT!!

You know at the beginning, I hate copying and pasting that thing, and I'm only planning to have 12 chapters in this, so I'm almost done!


	11. Yes, the end I see!

I'm getting tried of copying and pasting this, well this is part 11!!!

Naruto xover Death Note, with mentions of Inuyasha (do I even need to add Inuyasha anymore?)!

I do not own any of them! But I so own this plot!

Known 'ships: Naru/KiraxHinaxShika, slight Naruto/KiraxSasu but I think I'm taking most of that out and I'm taking out the Kira/NaruxIno and replacing it with SasuxIno (both mostly one sided, and one will need to use the other) and Naru/KiraxGaara!! I don't know if Gaara's going to join the main pairing yet.

This is a mostly Alternate Universe!

**And yes this will have slash/yaoi, (boy on boy loven') het, and maybe femslash/yuri (girl on girl!) don't flame me and tell me you weren't warned! Ok I don't know if I'm putting this in or not, but poor Naru-chan or another vessel may be abused/rape or something, if you don't like this you might want to stop reading this fic, I don't know when I'm going to be putting this in, this fic is writing it's self!**

**Legend:**

**Kyuubi/Summons**

""_Written word_**""**

"Speech**"**

'_Thoughts' _

"_Whispered/radio_"

-jutsu will just be speech, I'm putting it in _italics _is the jutsu is being_ whispered _and **bold **for** yelling**

Jutsu- I'm going to be using the English ones with maybe a few of the Japanese ones as well.

XXXXXXX-means beginning/end of chapter

xxxxxxx-time skip. Well because I'm not going to put _x flashback x _for flashbacks when I need them. And to really just show a time skip. As well as having a different flow to my fic.

_**XxX **_

_When you think you're a tool, when pushed far enough, killing is as easy as breathing._

_**XxX **_

And on with the show!

XXXXXXX

It was that time again, the finals of the Chunin Exams. Everyone was flocking to The "Hidden" Leaf Village, great and small, all were there.

And everyone that knew what was coming, knew this was going to be the greatest chance for bloodshed they would see for a while.

But first the Finals.

XXXXXXX

Ino was sitting with Sasuke, and Team Nine so they wouldn't have to sit with civilians. Who wouldn't understand the finer points of the fights.

They couldn't wait for the Finals to start!

xxxxxxx

"Why?"

"_Why?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Why?"_

xxxxxxx

The Finals were interrupted by the Invasion that came and went. Neji did die just as the Death Note predicted.

The one thing that no one knew about was why the Hokage didn't die when he tried to summon the shinigami to seal Orochimaru forever. Like his old student, Sarutobi's arms were likewise sealed.

And there was only one person who could help him now, Tsunade. How the hell were they going to convince her to come back?

xxxxxxx

"Jiraiya-sama?"

"Yes, m'dear Hinata-chan?" the super pervert asked with out truing from his spyglass.

"Old man Hokage needs Tsunade-sama's help, and you are the one who knows where she would be, right? So when you go off looking for her can we go too?" finally truing to look at the girl, he couldn't say no. She had used "Puppy Eye no Jutsu".

"Hell, fine you and your boys can come, but no misbehaving!"

xxxxxxx

Fuyu was the only shinigami in the area when the old monkey used that jutsu, so she cam as she was called, wanting to know why someone would summon on of her kind. Then she realized, the monkey wanted to die to seal the snake.

She couldn't do that to Kira, she knew how much they all got away with the old monkey in charge, she couldn't let someone else take that mantel and take away all her fun!

So with her awesome powers, she _tweaked _the jutsu.

xxxxxxx

"Why?"

"WHY?!"

xxxxxxx

It was easy to find where she had been, but not where she was at the moment. So they followed Orochimaru's trail, surely Tsunade was what or rather whom he was after.

xxxxxxx

"_Why?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Why?"_

"_W_hy?"

"Why?"

"**Why?"**

xxxxxxx

They had finally found her, and judging the look on her face, Orochimaru had too, and had offered her dead loved one's back.

Was she contemplating helping him, for a fake hope?

Looks like it.

xxxxxxx

Jiraiya and Tsunade had been talking for hours, Tsunade's apprentice Shizune had been kicked out of the room with Team Ten.

The two old students had blocked the sound coming from the room, no one knew what was going on.

Or they shouldn't.

Obviously the toad and the slug didn't take into account Fuyu; not that they knew about her, but they should have anticipated the possibilities.

xxxxxxx

To the shinigami, they were just boring, talking and drinking.

She told the three genin the same.

She wasn't telling them anything else, it didn't even seem as if they were talking about the old monkey.

All the shinigami wanted was an apple for her troubles but noooo, she couldn't have that because that other wench was in the room.

xxxxxxx

"I want you to meet someone, Tsunade," the sound barrier had come down.

"Why do you think that whoever you want me to meet will change my mind, Sarutobi-sensei is old it could very well be his time."

'_No it wasn't, I would no, he sill has a few years left on his clock'_ Hinata silently replied. (1)

"Fine, just meet him." They were coming out of the room now, their backs were facing Team Ten. "He's behind you." She turned to look at whomever the old pervert wanted her to meet, but whom she saw wasn't what she was expecting.

"Kushina-chan?" her eyes opened in wonder.

"No, Tsunade-sama, I'm her son. My name is Naruto and these are my team mates."

"You are my student's son? Why wasn't I made aware of this?"

"Sensei sent ninja after you, to tell you he wanted to talk, but you kept running." Tsunade flinched, she had thought they were debit collectors.

"Please will you come and help my Ojiisan?" Kira was using some of his kitsune persuasion on her.

"Yes. I'll come, we should leave now!"

XXXXXXX

Author's Notes:

(1) Hinata has the shinigami eyes.

And this would be the long awaited 11th chapter, wow. I promise to get 12 out before the New Year. I still have to write it, but, well…hehe, hope you liked this, and review.


	12. The End?

Now this is part 12 the end! Wow!

Naruto xover Death Note, with mentions of Inuyasha (do I even need to add Inuyasha anymore?)!

I do not own any of them! But I so own this plot!

Known 'ships: Naru/KiraxHinaxShika, SasuxIno (both mostly one sided, and one will need to use the other)

This is an Alternate Universe!

**And yes this will have slash/yaoi, (boy on boy loven') het, don't flame me and tell me you weren't warned! **

**Legend:**

**Kyuubi/Summons**

""_Written word_**""**

"Speech**"**

'_Thoughts' _

"_Whispered/radio_"

-jutsu will just be speech, I'm putting it in _italics _is the jutsu is being_ whispered _and **bold **for** yelling**

Jutsu- I'm going to be using the English ones with maybe a few of the Japanese ones as well.

XXXXXXX-means beginning/end of chapter

xxxxxxx-time skip. Well because I'm not going to put _x flashback x _for flashbacks when I need them. And to really just show a time skip. As well as having a different flow to my fic.

_**XxX **_

_When you think you're a tool, when pushed far enough, killing is as easy as breathing._

_**XxX **_

And on with the show!

XXXXXXX

Tsunade had come back to the Leaf with Team Ten before her week was up, so they didn't see Orochimaru who had planed on coming back to the town to have Tsunade fix his arms.

She had fixed Old man Hokage's though, and she was given the mantel of the Godaime Hokage. She took it, reluctantly, but she did take it, so the old man could take his retirement.

Finally.

xxxxxxx

Tsunade awarded each member of Team Ten Chunin status. Shikamaru for his brain power and easy defeat of the Sand female, Naruto because of his usage of his shinobi abilities, making an unstoppable force forfeit, something his file said he wouldn't do, this clearly showed his ninja skills, he obviously blackmailed the genin. How else would he win? For Hinata she fought the traitor; Kabuto, and had nearly killed him. She was promoted for her loyalty.

xxxxxxx

The next few months passed by with relative ease, Team Ten stayed together, which wasn't unheard of, but still unusual. They also stopped taking D ranked missions. They were only doing C rank and B rank for now, most of them assassinations. Nevertheless, there was always the C ranked escort that turned into a B or A just a few hours after they left the village.

Everything was going according to plan. Which meant their bingo book kills as well, but now they had to look in other places for their candidates.

So troublesome.

xxxxxxx

During the invasion, their home was destroyed taking Haku with it. They say a snake summon did it.

Just one more reason to hate Orochimaru.

Now the three of them her staying at Sasuke's house.

That's how they found out.

xxxxxxx

They were in the Hokage's office before Ino could tell anyone what happened.

They also requested this mission.

Bring back Uchiha Sasuke, with any means necessary.

xxxxxxx

They were already out of the village before most were even up.

Kira was pissed fuckin' off.

The reason?

Sasuke went willingly with them.

Doing that was abandoning Kira.

That made you a traitor.

All traitors were executed.

xxxxxxx

They found the team that was escorting Sasuke back to the Sound easily. Upon seeing Team Ten, they ran.

Hinata had already memorized names.

Or at lest all but one.

"Kira-sama, the one with the blue hair, I can't write down. He like Orochimaru has two names."

"Then get your hands dirty."

"Hai, Kira-sama. Do you wish us to write Sasuke's name?"

"No, we're under orders to bring him back."

xxxxxxx

Sakon was scared shitless, his whole team was dead. He didn't know how, but he could bet on the who.

Those damned brats!

Revenge could come latter; he had to get the Uchiha to Orochimaru-sama! He grabbed the coffin containing the Uchiha and continued on his way back to his master.

xxxxxxx

Kira ordered Fuyu to scout for them, and make sure the two-named fool didn't cross the border.

They were going to get Sasuke back and he was going to beat some sense into that boy!

xxxxxxx

They finally found the two-named fool who had been waiting for them. Having handed the package to his comrade. Two bad Hinata didn't see his face, Fuyu did, but she wouldn't tell him. Kira left Hinata and Shika to deal with the two-named fool.

He fallowed the one who took Sasuke.

xxxxxxx

Hinata fought well with her gentle fist, with Shika holding the two-named fool in place; well she was really just letting out her aggression on and unresponsive foe. That was until the two-named fool divided himself into two people.

That's why he had two names, he was two people.

Sakon and Ukon.

Two names and two bodies.

Hinata nodded to Shika, they each had a name, distract them. She told him with her eyes.

He would.

She ran from the site.

xxxxxxx

Kira had caught up the other ninja, who he found out was named Kimimaro, not that that did any good, now he couldn't reach for his note, and he didn't have the time to write the name, and wait the 40 seconds.

However, he did notice something about the Kaguya.

He was sick.

No, matter who, or what was happening.

He felt a drive to heal the sick, probably why he did his best kills with the Death Note, so he didn't have to know their status.

Just before the other was about to attack Kira stated, "You're sick, I can't fight you."

"You will not fight someone with an illness? Do you think I am invalid? I think I have proven that I am not. Or are you afraid to catch what I have?"

"Neither, I'm a medic-nin, I heal the sick, It kills me to fight someone who isn't at their full strength. I will find a way to heal you then we will have our battle."

"I will be dead before then, and what makes you think you could heal me when others could not?"

"It's in my blood."

"Your blood?"

"Hai, my Okaasan is Kushina Uzumaki, and I've been receiving training from her teacher and our Hokage, Tsunade-sama. And even if you do not wish me to heal you, can I have what is mine?"

It took a moment for the Kaguya to respond. "Yours?"

"Sasuke. He gave himself to me, he is my tool, and your master wishes to take him from me, giving him that seal. Tainting his mind. How could you serve a master like that?"

"He saved me. Showed me I was useful."

"To him you were, you said 'was' are you not useful to him anymore?"

"Not with this condition."

"Didn't he try to have you healed?"

"Hai he did."

"But you're not healed. Come with me, I will heal you, and even if I can't Tsunade-sama could, and you will become useful to me."

The Kaguya seemed to think on that, but before he could give his reply dark chakra started to emanate from the coffin, it seems like Sasuke was awake.

xxxxxxx

Sasuke and Kira fought, both were out of breath and each knew they couldn't last any long, so they pulled on their trump card.

Sasuke fought Kira with the cursed seal, looking like a monster, caring for nothing.

Kira with the chakra his demonic father gave him.

Until one faltered.

"Why?"

"Orders are orders."

XXXXXXX

WOOT! Done! And I did that all in a year! Wow! I'm not going to explain the ending if I do a sequel then that will happen, If you want me to do a sequel I will, I have plans in my head. And now you know why it was all choppy! And why some of the part don't match up! No one has the same recollection as another person. The whole fic was a bunch of flashbacks! If I do a sequel, it won't be choppy like this fic, and if I do my sequel, I'll put for author's note who is dead dead thanks to the Death Note.

And if I do my sequel, you will find out Kimmimoro's answer, and if Shika could hold off Sakon and Ukon for the time, Hinata needed to get far enough away, to write in the note, and those 40 seconds. Mind you, Naru/Kira's Shika's and Hina's lives are linked together, thanks to that mating ceremony. So if one dies the others die too. Well I think that's my entire note, done.

**The End…?**


End file.
